His Champion
by LexieAnge
Summary: Sarah is living a double life. Young college student that help her single father and two siblings. All the while on weekend going to the goblin kingdom to lead Jareth's army against an invading troll army. She wants to keep it secret but can she as the multinational trade talks are in motion. Someone is bound to knew her as the champion of the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

REVERSAL

CHAPTER ONE

I own nothing.

From everything Sarah had read in her teens, fae were very sexual beings. Which was probably why Jareth was so right out there with what he wanted from her. Fae would do just about anything to get what they want. It upset her to think that sex was all the king had wanted from her. For that reason, Sarah had vowed to never return. However as soon as she was eighteen she spent weekends partying in the realms of Fae. When the realm needed a champion, Sarah found herself a job.

Sarah found it amusing that she was being paid by Jareth but he had no clue. Hoggle had even set her up with a room in a remote part of the castle. Jareth had a room in the tower while Sarah's was ground floor looking over a small garden that Hoggle kept for her. Nothing was better than getting good news from Didymus and Ludo on a bright day in the capital. Today was one of those days.

Sarah, only had one thing weighing on her mind. Jareth was throwing a ball for the visiting royalties during the bi-centennial treaty talks. For some reason she was invited without her name being on the invitation. By the gods she wanted to go. Problem she had nothing to wear. There was no one here that she could talk about it so she headed out to town. Madam Curry would have something nice for her.

Of all the people that Sarah had come to love in this realm Madam Curry was her favorite. The hunched goblin was in her early millenniums and would stand for nothing but the best. Sarah could sit there for hours with the woman slapping fidgeting hands as she pinned hems. Madam Curry had sort of taken Sarah on as a granddaughter. That was where Sarah was when Princess Nyla found her.

Princess Nyla of the Elven Nation was out shopping when she found Sarah in a dress store. "You didn't need to come Princess. My boys were just packing up to bring the gown to you." Curry bowed. Sarah followed her example.

"No, it is all right. I needed to come by for a hat." Sarah turned back to the mirror. There was something off with the dress she wore. If Sarah figured out what it was she would feel better. Curry would fix it. Nyla had given her advice freely on fashion in the five kingdoms.

"Sarah, dear introduce yourself properly to the princess." Curry scolded.

"I'm sorry Curry." Sarah bowed to the princess. "I am Sarah Williams." Curry gave a frustrating sigh when Sarah didn't give the title the goblins had given her. Champion of the Labyrinth seemed a little much for Sarah to say with her name. Nyla introduced herself, protesting at Sarah's bow.

"Are you the fabled Sarah that beat the maze that the king holds so highly?" The princes exclaimed.

Poor man isn't going to live that one down. "That was many years ago. Now I am just Sarah."

Nyla bowed to her leaving Sarah confused. "That is hardly true." No one in the goblin kingdom bowed. "Its not every day you befriend the Champion of the goblin people." From there they were the best of friends. "Is that for the ball?"

"No, I just wanted a new dress. I can't really go to the ball tomorrow. Jareth can't be allowed to see me. I don't think he knows I invade his kingdom." Sarah explained. Nyla left it at that. Sarah was kinda sad that she had just pushed herself out of the ball.

Thinking about it when she went to sleep that night she only wanted to be his Cinderella. At the same time she was his general of his army without him knowing. She worked hard to keep the goblin nation running. What harm could one ball do? When she woke from the dream of Jareth, a dazzling cream and lilac gown greeted her. Where had it come from? It bothered to all day as she sent letters to her commanders.

Nyla promptly appeared at five, which hadn't been planned. "By Oberon's beard Sarah this is gorgeous. Are you sure that you won't come with me? You could wear a mask. Not even you mighty king will know you when I am done." Who was she to deny a princess her wish.

That night Nyla and Sarah entered the ballroom. It wasn't as gray as she remembered it. More golds from dancing candles. Silvers from twinkling mirrors. White polished marble. Various shades of purple accents. Jareth's crystals floating in the air. Each one a little crystal ball casting rainbows around the room. This was what Sarah wished for as a teen. Now everything in the ball room was twisted to her. As beautiful as it was it was all a lie. Nyla plucked down a ball before Sarah could protest.

"They are safe. No royal is to do magic on another during trade talks." She turned it. Showing them the image of a man in royal blues and golds. "That will be the first man to ask me to dance."

Sarah gingerly took one. "Last time he gave me one it was a snake, a poisoned peach, and Cinderella's Ball. He called them my dreams." Sarah tried not to sound spiteful.

"This time it is more innocent. Think of it like a dance card." Sarah turned it over and saw nothing. Sarah sighed. Then the fog started to clear she saw Jareth smiling like the devil. Her heart stopped. Did he know that she was there?

"Princess Nyla, welcome." Jareth spoke sweetly. The princess stole a glace at her stiffening friend. Sarah refused to turn. "I had a fear that his holy highness would not have you here to dance with."

"Please Jareth, you know Justin can't do anything without me." Sarah snicked at the thought. "Majesty, I would like you to meet my friend." Sarah sighed turning to the king, forcing a smile. One look and he was holding his hand out to her. He grinned just like in the crystal. Sarah paled. He knew. How could he not know? Those mismatched eyes could always find her. When she took it he pulled her in.

"You look radiant tonight My Sarah." His breath was warm on her neck. "I request the first and last dance with you." Sarah stepped back. Shit, he did knew her. He grin was sweet but his eyes sparkled with anger. His hand took her to kiss it. Sarah began to glare to his smirk. "Now ladies have a good night. It is bound to be entertaining." He left. Long black trousers with matching long coat. Was all she saw of his outfit.

"I need to get better at disguise." Nyla lamented.

"No, Jareth always know where to find me." Sarah smiled at her friend. "Its like he has a tracker on me." Nyla tried to smile. "Come since he knows lets get me in as much trouble as we can."

"How do you mean?"

"Introduce me to all the sexy men of the fae world." Sarah said with a wink. Nyla frowned. "He fancies himself as my owner or something." Sarah said taking the wine from a tray. "I don't get it. I beat him. He should have forgotten about me. Four of our years is twelve here."

"I think he is in love with you." Nyla gasped. Sarah spit out the wine. One of the goblins ran to her feet. A tiny thing wearing one of the new dresses Sarah had commissioned from Curry so all the castle goblins would look more presentable. Her spotty blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, tied with a matching ribbon.

"Lady Sarah did not like?" Sarah knelt down to the girl goblin's side. "Mally will get Lady Sarah wine she likes."

"It wasn't the wine, Mallica. The princess just made me laugh." The goblin smiled with her toothless mouth.

"What did the Princess say Lady Sarah?"

"That our king is in love with me." Sarah said helpping Mally clean the wine on her dress.

Mally stood aghast. "But the king does Lady Sarah. That is why he asked for your favorites tonight." Sarah blinked taken back with the information. No way Jareth would really be in love with her. Normal human girl verses so many gorgeous fae. No competition.

"Who is cooking tonight?" Sarah asked as she helped clean up the wine off Mally.

"Mally's hubby, and Trafic." The goblin puffed up with pride. Sarah smiled at the goblin girl.

"Is your husband making chicken?" Sarah clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Just the way the Lady likes it. The king requested it." Mally stated proudly. Sarah kissed the goblin on the head. "Lady Sarah looks like a queen tonight. All the goblins are talking about how pretty you are." The goblin stood up. "Kingy must really like the way you look. He hasn't stopped looking at you." Standing she was as tall as Sarah kneeling. "Happy day the day that you really become queen." Sarah laughed thinking that the day. Mally ran off. Nyla forced a smile.

"Even the goblins want you as their queen?" The princess snarled.

"Hoggle says there is a whole growing movement around it." Sarah looked at the hem of her dress. The hem had soaked up some of the wine but due to the purple print there was not way to tell. "That I tempered the temperamental king. I think they are crazy." Sarah wiped the wine off her lips. Much to Nyla's approval. For a moment Sarah forgot she was with a princess. "No matter what I say to them they seem to love me more. I can't blame them."

"Do you think Jareth wants you to be his queen?" Nyla asked.

"No, its more like I am his favorite toy." Sarah said. Cat ate the canary smile on her friend.

"I know the perfect way to make him jealous." Nyla winked. "He hates my brother. They have been rivals in love for years." Nyla pulled her friend to a man dressed in silvers wearing a unicorn mask. "Mycle?"

"Nyla." They hugged. "I was wondering when you were going to show. Justin has been waiting ever so impatiently." The man turned to Sarah with stunning silver eyes. "Who is this radiant creature?"

"Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, this is Mycle, my brother and king of the elves." Mycle lifted his mask to kiss his hand. "With him are the High prince of All fae, Justin, The troll king, Barth, and Crown Prince Cornelius of the Pixies. Gentlemen this is Sarah, The Champion." Shock covered all the faces but was quickly replaced with smirks, uneasiness or narrowed eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Sarah." Mycle said smiling. "I know that Justin will have claimed my sister's first dance. May I have your first dance?"

"Jareth has claimed it." Sarah said. Mycle took her orb. The elf smirked waving a hand over the ball.

"All of them? Really? Jareth must really care about you." He said. Mycle smiled. "Well lets fix that. He can't have the prettiest woman here to himself. Even if he is your king." By the time these four men were done, all twenty dances were filled and the only one left to Jareth was the seventh. Nyla claimed the eighth so she could gossip.

She was still with Nyla and the men when the announcement was made for the dancing to start. Jareth smile bitterly as Mycle pulled her away. Sarah tossed the orb at him. "I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell you I don't know how to dance in this realm."

Mycle picked her up with no effort. Sarah's heart stopped. Her elf partner was amazingly strong. "You are as light as a bee to me. Just place your feet on mine." He leaned into her. "If the goal is to anger him you just need to enjoy yourself." It was Nyla's goal not her own. "Besides it's not like I am going to be serious about you. You are mortal." Sarah thought that was the sentiment of most fae.

"I wanted to come have fun without Jareth finding out I was here." Mycle frowned. "I just want to have fun." Mycle spun her to see his face. She watched Jareth shatter her orb in one hand. Blood rushed to her face as she looked to the ground.

"Then ignore him. We are friends now. We are at a party." Mycle pulled her back into him. "Eat drink and be merry."

"For tomorrow we die?" Sarah laughed. "I'm sure that the hangover I will have will make me feel like it. If Jareth doesn't out right kill me for this slight."

"I don't think that he would kill you Sarah. I have seen that look before. That is not murderous intent. Don't worry we all will take great care of you." Mycles grinned wildly as he spun her around as if she were nothing.

Sarah remembered this feeling. The sway of a heavy gown as she moved to unearthly music in the arms of a fae, only to find that it was too short of a time. Was it the magic of this realm? Last time it had been Jareth's warms hands on her. Now it was this elf. Not even close to Legolas. Still conceited as that elf but with cold hands. Then it was over. She was being walked to the group again.

Cornelius came out next. Sarah was more serious. "Lady Sarah." The prince bowed. "How was your first dance?" This royal was just like Sarah's little brother, Toby. Short, blonde and energetic. He had a smile that could go for miles. Sarah instantly liked this tiny prince. Yet she missed Toby. Taking a quick glance at Jareth, she saw him soften, as if he could read her mind. Maybe Jareth, too, was reminded of the child he lost. Jareth gave her a slight hand wave.

Sarah turned back to the prince. He wasn't angry so maybe she could enjoy herself. "His Majesty is an excellent teacher, Highness."

"Please call me Corn." Sarah smiled at the prince. "Times like this I wish I wasn't married." Corn sighed. "Pretty lady in my arms and my wife not ten meters from us. I must be getting old."

Sarah laughed. "Don't let me get you in trouble with your other half." Corn pointed to a red head with angry eyes. Nyla was talking to her. "She will probably kill me with that look."

"I will introduce you at the end of the song." Sarah turned see the shock on the face of the crown princess. A hand covered her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming." Sarah whispered as Justin took her out for the next dance. The Faery prince was the dream of every girl. Black well kept hair, sapphire eyes, respectful though not much of a talker. Until Jareth came for the next dance. "No Jareth, she is mine again."

"I kinda would like a drink Highness. Being a mortal I don't have the stamina of you fae." Sarah was lead away to the refreshment table. "Thank you, Highness."

"Please anything to see him in discomfort." The man suddenly smirked. Sarah felt a warm hand on her naked back. Shivers and goose bump inducing. She stepped back to feel the pressure but it vanished. Only one hand made her react like that.

She turned to see why he didn't stay, only to see him glaring at the high prince. "Why? I mean I have no love for the man but this seems overboard." Sarah questioned Justin while turning away from Jareth.

Justin started laughing. "He is my little brother." Sarah almost dropped her glass. Justin smiled. "It is true. Jareth is a half brother. His mother ruled the Goblin nation with a stern hand after her husband was slain by some mortal hero. My mother died giving me life. So my father took his mother to strength the bonds between. He was the product of that marriage. We all grew up together. Jareth being the youngest save Nyla makes him the butt of all jokes." Sarah laughed. Poor man was screwed for life.

Nyla joined them at the table. Justin turned to kiss her. Sarah turned back to the scowling Jareth to smile. "So did my consort treat you right on the dance floor?" Nyla inquired.

"Justin is an excellent dancer." They all were. Something told Sarah that their tutors would be proud.

"Good because after supper you have to dance with Jareth." Sarah smiled knowing she was safe to pester him. "You should totally sit with us."

"Sarah is sitting at the head of the table. With me." Before she could protest she was being pulled away by Jareth. "Hoggle will be punished for this, precious." He said out of ear shot of the others.

"What does he have to do with this?" She snapped ripping her arm from his.

"How else are you getting here?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"With my own will." That made him stop. She continued to walk to the head table. "I told you that I was just as strong as you. I bought an antique mirror as tall as me. I step through and I am in my bedroom here. Hoggle didn't even know until last year when I had to-" Sarah glared at the king that was unaware of the hardship in his nation. They continued walking right up to the table. Jareth sat her down, sitting next to him.

"Maybe I will punish him just for the hell of it. I told him he would be a prince of the bog. Maybe I will follow through with that."

"Damn you, Jareth." She hissed. Why was he trying to make her angry? "What could I have done to you that would warrant your stupid mood?"

Jareth leaned into her ear. His breath sending shivers down her spine. His arm snaking around her waist. "You refuse to be in my arms, where you belong." Belong? To say that Sarah was shocked at his gall was an understatement. Since when has she ever been his? This is what she get's for thinking now she was a grown up things would different.

"You are a jerk. You know that?" She forced and even tone.

"So you keep saying." Sarah picked her glass up to throw it at him. It was being pressed down so she looked to see a lithe silver gloved hand covering it.

"Sarah, dear you are requested at our table. Are you free?" Mycle asked over her shoulder. Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth smiling.

"Perfectly free, my lord." Mycle took the glass from her hand so that he could pull her down from the dais. "It has been enlightening, Your Majesty." Sarah snarled at the king. "Thank you my lord." She said to Mycle when they were away from the table.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I own nothing.

"Sarah, call me, Mycle. We eight are friends now. Evidently not the best friends but still friends." He sat her between Nyla and Corn's wife. "There was no way that I was going to let you stay up there with murder in your eyes."

"What was Jareth saying?" Justin inquired placing a glass in front of her.

"Just the norm. I'm unable to take care of myself and for that he is going to punish my friends. Seriously, I thought that he would be more civil if I was a grown up but he delights in making hate him." Could he not feel her magic?

"I hardly think that is true my dear." Corn's wife said taking Sarah's hand.

Corn winked at Sarah. "Sarah, this is my wife, Suko."

"Highness." Sarah gave a slight bow. There was snickering from Corn. "Shush. She was going to kill me earlier." Sarah playfully hissed. That got all three smiling.

Mycle placed a plate of salad in front of her. "Now Sarah tell us all the dirt on Jareth from your time here. I hear your final battle was amazing." Suko said.

Amazing? Really that is how other people saw that one conversation. All Sarah remembered was chasing a toddler around a room while Jareth sang a song. Once she believed in the magic she felt in her she knew that there was no way that Jareth was going to keep Toby. She didn't think that at the perfect moment that she would forget the one line that would send her home. "It is not all that big."

"Was it true he proposed?" Suko asked wide eyed. Sarah thought about her little four year old sister, Diana. Diana asked that question after the last date Sarah had in the other realm.

Had she taken the offer she would have been able to help the goblins sooner. At the same time she would have had to be in a marriage she would hate. Jareth just wanted a new toy not a wife. "Love me, fear me and I will be your slave." Sarah quoted looking at the man. Jareth tilted his head to the goblin with the silver plate of chicken. Would he have mellowed with her on his arms? Sarah smirked a little. Probably not. "Mally?" The goblin appeared with a small dish of red jam. "You are a mind reader."

"All goblins know that Lady Sarah enjoys mogweed jam." Sarah smiled down at the goblin. "Will the lady be sitting with her friends here?"

"I think so Mally." Looking back at Jareth. "Mally can you take a little jelly to the king?" Mally's smile dropped. "You are right. The cranky king is worse tonight. I want you all to be careful. When this is over stay out of sight." The goblin nodded. "Hopefully that is going to keep you all out of the infirmary."

"Lady Sarah is too good to us." Then the goblin was gone. Sarah stood up, not a word, walked right up to the head table. Still silent, scooped two spoon fulls of the jam on to his plate. Jareth blinked at the sudden kindness before she returned to her table of royals. Mycle pushed her chair back in for her. All of the royals looked to her and her chipped china dish.

Barth blinked in shock. "You didn't even flinch." The human girl dropped a spoonful on eat of the royals' plates.

"Cuz Mally?" She put the dish down. "Why? She is a darling."

"You are very protective of his subjects." Justin said. "Like you really are concerned for them."

"Of course I am concerned. Someone has to be. The only way that this kingdom will back on track after I left is if we keep them safe and happy. Happy workers are busy workers." Corn kissed his wife's neck. "Besides when you get to know them they are just like children. They work so hard to please him." Sarah looked to the Goblin king. She saw that he was eating the jelly. That was all she could ask for. If next summer proves to be like this summer than they are going to need a new export. "I'm nice to them because they need it. Our cranky king has so very cruel to them since my victory. Probably even before that."

"Jareth just needs to be laid." The table burst out laughing. Sarah grinned widely. Jareth seemed to be watching them. He looked puzzled. "When was his last consort?" Corn kissed his wife. "That is right." Mycle laughed.

"Corn stole his last one. Jareth needs a new one." Justin suggested.

"That could be true, Justin but who would want to put up with that overly emotional man?" Sarah asked looking to Nyla, who shook her head. They turned to Suko and Corn, only see Corn holding her tight. "That settles it. You all know him well what does he like. Maybe we can kidnap a woman from the above world."

"Young, fiesty." Justin said.

"Strong willed, yet kindly." Nyla suggested.

"Dark hair but bright eyed." Mycle counting the descriptions.

"Accomplished. Knowing five languages." Suko smiled at Sarah. This was starting to sound like a scene from Pride and Prejudice.

"On top of that she will have to run his labyrinth to even pass his annoying little list." Corn added.

"No wonder he's frustrated. No woman like that even exists." Sarah laughed. "Maybe we can hire someone. Does this realm even have prostitutes?"

"Sarah don't get us wrong. There is a woman but they fight more that talk." Mycle said. "She is smarter than him by half for not falling for his glittery crap."

"I don't blame her. Took me a month to get all the glitter out of my parent's rug." But oh damn what an entrance. He had been hot yet frustrating. Now he was just frustrating to her.

During supper she convinced all the royals to try to mogweed jelly. Stating that Mally made it herself from her garden. It was the same fruit that they were enjoying in their wine. To Sarah it tasted like pomegranates and strawberries, amazing when paired with Mally's hubby's roasted chicken.

Jareth watched his Sarah the whole meal. She was treating it like a business meeting. One by one the royals at her table tried her jam. If she could sell them on it there might just be a raise in her wages. When it was over Sarah downed a cup of wine, took a huge breath in. "Off to my execution." They all laughed.

Dancing with Jareth wasn't that bad. He didn't speak. Sarah sighed. "You're not going to talk to me then?" She sighed.

"Why should I? I am your executioner." He had heard that. Oh well. So much for a romantic dance. Not like she was hoping for romance novel, sweep the girl off her feet but she didn't really want Pride and Prejudice either. "What is your goal here?"

"Me? To have fun, for a change. Doesn't mean you need to be uncivil." Sarah felt his arms leave her sides.

"Uncivil?" He gazed at her is confusion. "You think that I am being uncivil." His arms crossed his chest. "You know why I don't want you with Mycle and for that you think that I am uncivil."

"You have no claim on me, Jareth. You didn't then. You don't now. I'm a big girl. I know what I want to make me happy." She stared the king down. He was still taller than her. He still loomed over her in a way that made her shiver with a need that came from her belly. Years ago it was easier to stand up to him since she didn't really understand why his intimidation made her want him.

"Mycle is never going to make you happy." That made her snicker. Jareth had some sort of feeling but she would be damned if she would fall into his arms.

"Oh and you will?" In the middle of the floor they were having a lovers' quarrel. "Believe it or not I was happy and content with my life. Moving between worlds. Spending my days in class and my days off here." He wasn't even going to ask her what classes she was taking. "I'm taking classes to help-" She wasn't going to tell him. Why should she if he was too useless to find out himself. "Mycle and his friends seem to like me. I need friends that don't see me as a toy or their champion. You have been nothing but childish."

"Childish?" What is said is said. She thought as she sighed.

"Yes, Jareth, childish." The music stopped. People could hear them now. This was not a good impression of her but this is what he does to her. "I don't know what you expect of me."

"I expect you to take your spot on your throne next to mine." He pointed to the chair next to his. That was when Sarah saw that it had a crown on it. A smaller one to the one on the chair that he sat in. "You are expected to be the queen the goblins think you are. That I want you to be. That you can so easily do."

"Seriously?!" She laughed. "Fuck you, Jareth. There is no way I will rule next to you." Sarah began to walk away. She was done with this conversation. She didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Why the hell not, woman?" He pulled her back but she pulled away from him again.

"Your goblins need some better than you. That one thought is what makes me keep coming back." Nyla came to Sarah's side. "Do you even know your people?"

"What is there to know?"

"Fuck me you are serious?" All the servants rounded behind her. Nyla, Justin and Mycle behind them. "Mally make a wonderful jam, that matches perfectly with the wine that is your highest export. Her husband is the best chef I have ever met. He and his apprentice made this entire meal alone without a thank you from the man they are trying to please." Why was she telling him things that he knew? Why was Sarah so angry with him? "Hoggle could fill a library with all the knowledge he keeps in his head about your lands, but you threaten to send him to the bog. Didymus has a sharp tactical mind and has taught me everything he knows. Including how to hold my own against you and in war."

"What about your walking carpet you call a friend?"

"Ludo is actually a stone mason. Right now I have him and Didymus rebuilding the bridge at the west gate. After they are done they are heading to Bresilus Forest to help the people of that town rebuild after the earthquake last month." She said with such conviction. Gods he wanted to kiss her for living up to his desires.

"Earthquake?" Sarah watched Jareth's features melted. He really didn't know anything. He was a puppet king and that pissed Sarah off even more.

"Yes Jareth. You are kept in the dark about what really goes on in your own kingdom." Three voices from the crowd protested. "The forest was uprooted by Taligath Trolls from the north. Didymus and I took your army to fight them back."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" His hand gripped you shoulders. "You could have died. I don't care what that dog has taught you. Those trolls are not to be trifled with."

Sarah pulled away. "Please, I have won more tournament in the last three years than anyone in the five nations." Justin laughed openly. He knew then where he knew the girl from. The woman in the silver and green armor. The one that dominates everything she enters with her speed and agility. "As Trolin left, tails between their legs, their mages set off some sort of spell that caused the whole region to shake. Hundreds of goblins lost their homes." Sarah began to tear up. "Forty two goblins lost their lives while you sat up here in your shiny castle."

Jareth watch his strong love break down. "Sarah." Jareth whispered. Gods she loved his people so much she hurt for their losses.

"Forty-two, Jareth! Five of them infants. Were you even told about it?" He reached for her but she slapped his hands away. "I had to bury them. Me! Digging so many graves as their families cried all round me. Infant graves don't take nearly as long as adults. Except the twins. Three days old, Jareth." The words were trapped in her throat. Jareth pulled her into his arms. "I didn't cry in front of the families or my army. I tried to stay strong for the mothers but there was no wish I could make to make the pain go away. Had I been faster? Had I had a bigger army? Could I have saved even a few of them I don't know." She looked him in the eyes pushing away. His eyes were hurt. "No power you could ever give me can make that pain go away." Mycle took her. "I have seen more death here just as your general than I can stand and you want me to be even more powerless as your puppet queen?"

"Hush Sarah." How could Jareth not know about that? "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Nyla and Suko took her again. "Balls, none of us knew it was this bad."

"Seriously Jareth." Barth stepped forward. "Had I known you were hit by the mercs I would have given you that concession."

Sarah spun back. "How could he have known? His advisers keep him in the dark unless there is a runner." She whispered. "I have proof in my office."

"Everyone out!" Jareth yelled. Justin and Sarah stood their ground. "Justin get out."

"No, I need to hear more if we are to sign treaties." Justin placed himself between Jareth and Sarah. The king held his clench hands at his side. Sarah had been right and he had made her so angry that she lost control of everything. She had even tried to tell him twice tonight. She was in constant danger. Sarah was right. He had no right to ask for her hand.

"This includes my people so I'm staying." Barth pulled up a chair for Sarah. "Sit Sarah."

Mally stood up to the king next to the High Prince. "Lady Sarah cried for two days in her room after that battle. The whole time swearing your name. Saying that she was never going to be queen and bare you children." Jareth could have fallen over that minute. Sarah blamed him. That had been why her room was destroyed. "Do you need anything Lady Sarah?" Mally said at her knees. Sarah took the cloth that she offered.

Sarah pet the small goblin. Gods how she loved these people. "Just some water Mally, thank you." Mally vanished. Sarah saw Barth drop to a knee in front of her this time. "I didn't know you, Barth or I would have sent you a letter. Maybe after this we can discuss Trolin and his ass half-breeds."

"I would like that Sarah." He took both her hands. "I am sorry for the pain they have caused you. I will endeavor to give you more aid in the future." She smiled.

"What else is going on in the land Sarah?" Justin asked. The table of seven now stood eight. Justin produced a map of the continent. Sarah didn't have one so large in her room. What she would give for her markers? Mally tugged on Sarah's skirt. "Mally, you are awesome." Placing the markers from her map in the same places on Justin's map. "More or less. I don't have today's reports. I needed to take a break from this." Basicly Jareth's once large kingdom was only three towns and a city. Everything else had been flat out destroyed or stood unprotected. Sarah sighed. For not having the power of the queen she certainly did a decent job.

"The elves on the south east border have been moving in on the goblin farms." Which got a grunt out of Mycle. Sarah felt sorry for all of them. She was beginning to think that none of them were getting the news of the blight facing the Goblin nation. "There is a famine now in that region on both sides of the border, that neither capitals have been unable to alleviate." Mycle turned to Sarah. "No one has died yet but our people are not staying to fight back. We are normally a peaceful people."

"That shall be rectified by the end of the month, Sarah. I swear."

"Its no one's fault. The magic in that region is weakening." Sarah looked to Jareth right across from her. "I have sent the school of magi there to see what can be done but I have not heard word in return. Your advisers tried to stop them. I may have scared them." Sarah opened her hand to a small snow storm in her palm.

"What else have you been doing?" Justin urged. "I'm sorry, Sarah, to rush you but the more I know the faster I can lend aid to you and my brother."

"Trolin and his mainly troll army are slowly making their way to the tri–borders." Sarah said pointing to the corner of the map that was a miniature of Trolin. "He has enslaved our goblins from Ravage Falls. The whole town of adults gone." Sarah had snapped the head of his maker when she had heard about the orphans. "That ass left any child under the age of ten goblin years old to fend for themselves." She snapped the head off again. "I set up an orphanage in Tailgate Ravine. However as this ass moves farther to the border crossing he sends more children there. With the famine in the south I can't send them as much food as I would like."

Corn and Suko placed a maker where their closet army was. Two days ride from the ravine. Sarah nodded. "Aid, nurse maids and mid wives will be there by the end of the week."

"I think we should send Ronan to the border." Suko placed a maker of a sword on the map. Three days hard ride from where Trolin was on the other side of the troll border. Barth conjured four different markers just inside his border.

"By morning my army will be in place Sarah." He said in a growl. "The army is well equipped to face him as well as provide safe haven for his captives."

"Hoggle tells me that they are attacking only every two days. Seeing the work they did in the forest, Jareth's poorly trained army will lose if they get serious. I have been getting Didymus to train when he can but we are a peaceful nation. All we want is to live our lives." Sarah moved around the table to Jareth's side. His eyes watching her. A folder magically appeared in her hand. "This is the proof on your advisers. I didn't want to give it to you directly but since I am cleaning the air between us this is the least I can do."

"When did all this start?" He asked softly.

"Your advisers, before I was here the first time. Trolin, three months. And the famine well it is a few years long now. If it continues next year the capital will feel it. Wine sales are going to drop. The only thing that is living in the area is mogweed." Mally stood up proudly. "Those fleeing the farms have been given jobs in a factory paid for by the crown to export Mally's jelly."

"Mally will help Lady Sarah where ever she needs me." Sarah smiled. Jareth's hand returned to her back.

Sarah looked up at her king. "This keeps up much longer I am going to have to bring water from the my world." Jareth cupped her face with one hand. "I going to use my own money to expand the dorm houses around the factory soon, Jareth. The city is expanding even into the labyrinth and she is not happy about that. It is hard enough for her to meet the needs of the few runners that we do get now a days." A tear fell against his hand.

"No, no, Sarah. Don't cry." He took her in his arms. "We will fix this."

"I had thought about sending the book to the libraries so that more faith in magic would flow into the realm, but at the same time I have been a runner. I would rather not want to put another person through that."

"I get that Sarah." Jareth said. "You've done a fine job with what you have to work with. Now that I know I will finish your work." Sarah sighed, relaxing into his arms.

"Lady Sarah!" Caldon rushed the room. She met her spy half way. "North east. Three hundred."

"Three hundred? Shit!" Reading the report, Sarah went stiff. "Get your boys out there now. Send a runner to Didymus. I will head to get my armor we leave in twenty." The goblin bowed. "Well majesties looks like I will have to leave you to discus. I have a town to save." Sarah smiled then bowed to them.

Barth ran after her. "Sarah wait." She looked down her arm to see all the men watching her. "Trolls?" Sarah nodded. "Twenty minutes at the front gate?" Sarah sighed. "They are my-"

She rose her hand to stop the king. "I get it." She said leaving. "You have twenty minutes or I leave without you." Back to her room she found Mally's daughter, Molly, waiting to change Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I own nothing.

By morning Sarah was entering the town from the south gate. The construction of the stone walls had taken Ludo a month to do but by the end it was defensible. Sarah could see her archers already on the walls. "Lady Sarah has come. Open the gate. Its the Lady." She heard as she passed through. It was only the royals that followed her. Scouts found a good place for them to camp. There they would rest until called for. In total three hundred goblin, men, elves, pixies and loyal trolls waiting five minutes from the town. The main force of goblins would be there with in thirty minutes taking the caves that linked the outer boarder towns to the capital.

All goblins already here bowed to her feet. Many of them in tears. "Mayor Tilkort?" Sarah asked causing a handful to look up. One pointed to a dung heap filled with body parts.

"Lady Sarah, Tilkort went to talk to the trolls yesterday. He hasn't fully returned." Sarah glared at the pile of rotting flesh. At least four goblins were in the pile. Trolin was going to pay for the pain he was causing.

"Gimmie, scout the area. Bob set up my table under the stables. I want a map of this area when I get back."

"Yes Lady." They bowed.

"Gimmie make sure you are quiet and careful." Gimmie gave her a toothless smile.

"As always, my lady." Sarah then made her way to the city walls. She entertained the idea of torturing Trolin before she killed him. Make him suffer as her people suffered.

"This is brutal. I can see why your advisers kept this away from you." Corn said walking with Jareth up to the walls.

Sarah was forgetting about her royal followers until she was framed by the men. Turning she saw Jareth, glaring. "It wasn't that they could tell him that they were allowing it to happen. Adviser Weedbreath has been harboring Trolin all winter. The halfbreed started his assault with the thaw." Her king looked up at her eyes hard as diamonds. "It is in the files. All my reports and proof they need to be convicted."

Barth to her left. Justin on the right. Sarah saw the trees coming down as more slobbering trolls blocked the water off with rocks. Hurrying with the sun's rise. Slowly goblins were taking over where the trolls left off. "Round the clock work." She heard snarled. "They weren't like this when I outlawed them. They have to have a new leader?" Barth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Milcat Trolin has just gotten them organized." The movement on the other side brought archers to the river bank. Sarah saw Trolin stood straight notching his bow. Her archers around them waiting for the order. Trolin released. At the last second, Sarah simply rose her hand, while the royals ducked the arrows. All arrows fell to the stone base of the town walls. The troll leader smirked heading back to his tent. Sarah stepped back into Jareth's arms. There was something about those arrows that was going to cause issues. She looked at her hand. Jareth felt her magic flare.

"Ass thinks he can take me on." She stood up straight. "Arron!"

"Ready Lady." All royal men turned to the goblin archers. Flaming arrows notched.

"Red tent, burn it down." The arrow flew. Fire engulfed the tent is seconds. Trolin was singed but not hurt. "Arron." Second arrow flew striking the leader in the shoulder. "Now he knows without a doubt I am here to kill him." Jareth watch as his Sarah stared down the huge beast of a man. "Shoot anything that isn't a goblin."

"Yes my lady." Jareth watched the commander of the archers turn back to his men. "Remember an extra copper for fatal head shots."

"You give away my gold as if it were candy." Jareth whispered in her ear.

"It comes out of my pocket not yours." Sarah walked away. The men stood in a group, wordless, shocked. Her only failure was not getting here sooner.

At the table she gingerly tested her hand. The pain was starting to grow warmer. One of the arrows was magically poisoned. She could feel the poison moving through the hand that expelled the barrier. "Prick."

When the men returned to her she was ready to pass out. Map covered in pencil then in blood where the pencil had snapped. The sun shone over the city wall. Barth caught her as she fell. Jareth analyzed what she had planned. How stupid she was for not asking for help? A day time raid. She was going to need more man power than the personal guards they brought with them.

"Healer Hellena." Sarah rasped. Another goblin appeared out of no where with a steaming tea pot in hand. Pulling off Sarah's glove the goblin sighed. "He is trying the poison again." The older healer goblin nodded. The boiling tea poured over the already blister flesh. Sarah groaned into Barth's chest. Her eyes were met Jareth's. His hands clenched watching her suffer though the pain. All the while in the arms of his best friend. All powerful king could do nothing for the woman he loved.

"I will bandage it, Sarah but you will not be able to hold your main sword hand tonight." Justin watched his brother and this gorgeous mortal. They were indeed in love. Nyla's joke was not a joke. Jareth tried hard not to show he was in as much pain as Sarah was.

"Thank you." Jareth glared at her. No matter how much he loved her, he hated she did this to herself. Why didn't she come to him? "I'm okay, Jareth." She said. "We need to rescue your people so there is less collateral damage tonight." Their eyes met again. Damn. She thought. He really is angry.

"Someone get the lady a chair." Justin called.

"I will be fine in a minute." Mycle caught her as Sarah stumbled. She pushed away a second later to join the royals at the table.

"Justin, she has a day raid planned." Barth said pointing at the map. "We should just follow it. It's a sound plan."

"We normally take half of them after the sun rises but Trolin has replacements before the night. He is immune to sun light." A goblin said. "I'm Lock. Lady Sarah's right hand."

"Lock get the men ready. Majesties, I am taking your men with me." She used the table to brace her up. "That ass will not kill me that easily." More to herself than to them. She waved the injured hand as it it was merely numb.

"Sarah-" Forcing herself straight she shimmered with healing light magics. Where had she learned all this? The papers, a barrier spell and now healing.

"This is the "little war game" I play with him. He can't kill me but today I will kill him." Five minutes ago she was being overcome by poison, now she was staring Jareth down.

"Magic?" He snarled. More annoyed with himself than with her. Now that they were away from the Castle he could feel the labyrinth's magic flowing from her.

"As soon as I crossed the threshold." She said in a whisper. "I touched the labyrinth's door and was overwhelmed with it."

"Lady, we are ready." She nodded, leaving with the goblin. Jareth knew, when it came to Sarah, he could be a fool. Now seeing all the changes that were happening to his kingdom were because of her. Because the woman he loved, loved his kingdom made him feel like a hopeless fool. It gnarled at his gut with every unsteady step she took towards her war mare.

"We are going with you." Justin volunteered. Yes! He could show her he wasn't useless.

"I'm sorry, Highness. I can't allow that. I will not be the death of all the royalty in this realm. Just stay here. Help the people." She smiled sweetly. Jareth followed her to her horse.

"Sarah-" She sighed at her name on his lips. She should have expected this. Jareth was king. It was his job to protect his kingdom. Sarah didn't have time to explain to him she needed to protect him as well as their home.

"As much as I think you need to get more involved, I refuse to let Trolin conquer this kingdom." Jareth spun her around taking her lips. Her heart stopped while her face turned red. Jareth was kissing her. Sarah pushed him away. "The hell, Jareth?"

"You need to come back." Something in his eyes begged her not to go. Sure it was dangerous. However he had never seen her fight. Sarah hid herself from the view of the other royals. "Please don't die out there."

"I'm a glutton for punishment, Jareth. I will be back by noon." She smiled. The king couldn't help but show the affection he had for her when his gloved hands cupped her face. "We have a lot to talk about when I get back." She tried to pull away.

"More than you think. I love you, Sarah." Sarah's heart froze in her throat. Despite all the bombs she dropped on him in the last 24 hours he still loved her. He kissed her because he was scared she was going into battle. That she could die.

"I will see you in few hours." She mounted her war mare. "When I win this, Jareth, you can reprimand me all you want."

"I expect his head for my wall, before that." She rode away.

Barth watched the whole scene. The troll king never felt a second mind in his own until this human girl. Young, for sure, but a maturity that would rival the Fae royals, she had brought with her. He felt it was amusing that she had Jareth wrapped around her finger. She didn't know she did. She was unsure of her own feelings. When Jareth kissed her, Barth felt the love that filled her then in the next second the fear took over again. Once she gave into the love she would know happiness. That was if she lived through this battle.

All five royals watched as their army passed through the gates to cross the river with Sarah leading them. The goblins were over shadowed by the better trained armies, however Jareth saw them holding their own, moving as one. Whatever Sarah had been doing had made his army useable. As the other armies took down trolls with Sarah, her goblins moved around as if they were nothing. This was not the army that she dodged through the first time.

Less than an hour and all the goblins had returned to the town. Sarah's healer produced a team that buzzed around the injured. Arron and his team moved to the wall towards the battle. Sniping trolls at the center where Sarah headed. Trolin pushed his way to her. Jareth clenched to the stone wall seeing the lines they made towards each other.

"Her mind is amazing." Barth stood next to Jareth. "It works like someone ten times her age." Jareth watched his friend's eyes glaze over. Somehow Barth was linked to Sarah magically.

"Barth?" His closet friend knew Sarah's mind like it was his own. "Barth stay with me."

"She's mortal right?" Jareth shot a look at Sarah. It never occurred to the Goblin King that his champion might not be a full human. But it would explain so much about her trip through the labyrinth and her ease with magic. "How can she be my soul twin?" Jareth turned back to the troll king. "She is something else, Jareth. Once she is fully willing to love you, never let her go. For now we are going to continue training her. She will make you the perfect queen for the new world you are working on."

"The moment she stood up to me, I have never wanted anything more." The last troll fell at her feet.

Now there was nothing between her and Trolin. Of everything Jareth had ever seen from this woman, nothing was as frightening as seeing his Sarah face down a troll half breed. Trolin was at least a head taller than her. Twice as wide. Yet Sarah glared at him as if he was merely in her way.

Barth began laughing. "She is amazing." Thrust, perry, dodge. Barth hissed. Swords slid together. Jareth conjured a crystal. As soon as she looked into it Sarah would change places with Jareth. Barth's hand covered the orb. "You usurp her and she will kill you next."

"She would be safe."

"She will hate you." Justin's hand suddenly gripped Jareth's arm. "This is her shinning moment. The moment she proves to all of us and herself that she is more than worthy to be in this realm."

"She never had to prove that." Barth nodded at the sentiment.

"Did you see that?!" Looking out at the field Trolin was on his knees. His sword on the ground with his arms. "Shit, is she Lady Rynth?" Jareth had heard that name. Never cared to meet the current reigning tournament champion. "Labby Rynth. Labyrinth." Justin sighed leaning on the wall. "She is perfect."

"Jare, I'm giving her the power to execute him." The kings, princes, those not occupied watched Sarah's sword cut right through the neck of the troll commander. The goblins roared is victory. Sarah joined them holding the dripping head in the air. Soon all the gathered armies cried out in victory. "Yeah, she is the current champion. She used that move against Justin and Corn."

"If she will have me I am taking her as my wife when this is all over." Justin said. "I am sorry, Jareth, but she will make an excellent High Queen. Only the woman who can defeat me can be my wife." Barth vanished.

"Well, you can't have her. She already is the Goblin queen." Jareth snarled back at his brother. "What about Nyla?"

"Jareth, she is the faceless Knight that bested me in every tournament I entered." Jareth laughed. Even if he never knew anything about her time in his lands Jareth knew that this moment would be the one he would remember. The moment his brother admitted to being beat by a human girl.

"Bested by the mortal queen of the Goblins. I bet that cuts." She needed a raise or something. Was there something Jareth could give her that she would accept? Paying for all the kills she gave bonuses for could be a start.

Sarah gathered arrows from corpses. Each one belonging to her archers. More than the elven archers with better aim. Every bend or crouch produced a hiss from Sarah. The slice on her hip was not healing. Helena was going to grumble. "Lady Sarah?"

"It's nothing, Lock." Looking at her second she smiled. He was not convinced. "Fine, I will go see Helena as soon as we are done gathering the arrows." The Goblin sighed.

"If you die, Kingy will throw me in the bog." Sarah stifled a laugh. Jareth probably would. "Please my lady. Do it for me."

"Fine." Kissing the forehead of the Goblin, Sarah took a peak at the brothers. Corn laughing at them. Jareth will be in a horrible mood. "Maybe he won't notice."

"Good luck, Lady. Kingy is always more sensitive when it comes to you."

Seeing her dismount with a stumble, Jareth ran to her. Barth beat him. Sarah collapsed into Barth's arms. When Jareth saw red under her right arm, blood ran cold in his veins. "I will give you a full report if you get me to my table." Barth sighed as Sarah glared at him. She could feel the troll king placing his thoughts into her mind. What the hell is this?

"You're bleeding." She snickered. Helena were with them in a moment.

"Should have seen the other guy." Sarah giggled causing herself more pain. "Trolin lost his fighting arm when he sliced my side but I am mostly healed now. Just used all my magic." She gave an encouraging smile as she staggered to her table. Did he buy it? Probably not if Barth was holding her up. Barth knew that she was lying. "I think I will take you up on the lessons, Barth. Once I figure out why we have a telepathic connection."

"Why don't you rest?" Jareth scowled. "You can give us your damn report when you are farther away from death's door."

"Oh I will until night fall as we wait for his other troops to get in position." Sarah turned back to him. "Seriously, Jareth, I won the battle, killed Trolin. Your goblins and I are alive. Smile." She did.

Barth smiled watching his young friend hug the mortal girl. Never had Jareth found anyone that he loved as he did this mortal. Sarah sighed half passing out from the pain. Jareth didn't notice that Barth held Sarah standing. "I have never been so scared in all my immortal life. You could have died." Sarah snickered. Too exhausted to counter the king.

"No, she wouldn't of." Jareth let Sarah go to glare at the troll king. "She has healing magic. Her form is better than yours. Sarah is fast." Sarah perked. "I never thought I would meet you. I've been a huge fan, Lady Labby Rynth." Sarah paled almost fainting when Barth bowed. She looked back at Jareth to see his reaction. There was nothing. He was going to be called the king of scowls soon. "Especially when you took Justin down." Sarah laughed. "Oh and Samson."

"He was a jerk." She turned to the goblin king. The man now covered in her blood. "Ass demanded that I sleep with him after I beat him." Then she remembered who she was talking to. Jareth asked her to be his wife. She denied him too. "Sorry."

Picking up on the awkwardness Corn, who just arrived, asked. "Was that why you forced him to drop his pants in the finals?" Gods it hurt to laugh. Barth took her from Jareth so that Helena could do something about the pain.

Jareth looked down at her with concern. Samson was the champion of champions. Yet Sarah embarrassed him at a tournament. "This is not the life I wanted for you. This is not fair to you."

"The Fates rarely give us what we want. Life is not fair." Jareth gripped her side. Sarah hissed at the now bruised gash. "Honestly, this is not the worse he has done to me."

"That is what I'm worried about. I watched you, Precious. You were not watching his tells. It could have been much worse."

"Excuse me oh high and mighty-" She felt light headed suddenly. Sarah paled as she fell forward. "Fuck me." Helena cursed in Goblin as her king and Barth reached for her. "I killed my nemesis." Sarah rasped as Jareth held her. "I don't even have the energy to fight you."

"Good for me." She rolled her eyes. "Give your damn report if you need to but then I am taking you to your bed."

Sarah pretended that she was fine as she gave her report to the royals. When she was done she smiled. "Now if you need me I need to rest. Didymus will be here before supper. If Trolin's forces get their asses together before nightfall-" Her eyes widened. "He wouldn't be. He's not that smart." Sarah turned to the building that covered the underground roads. "Would he know?" Barth glared at the map. "Lock, with me." Sarah ordered.

"Where would he be keeping his extra men, in the day?" Corn asked. Barth shot after her. "What are they seeing we are not?"

Justin pulled the underground map. "The old goblin tunnels?" As soon as Jareth placed the transparent map over the surface map, Justin began barking orders. That was when they felt the ground shake. Jareth felt the pull of his magic. "Sarah is in trouble."

In the tunnel she found what she feared. Trolin was using the same tunnels to bring in his men. "Lock, go get Kingy." Barth moved ahead of her. "No, get behind me. Whatever happens keep me standing." Willing magic to come to her she caused a cave in behind Trolin's camp. Hopefully the water pressure will make this easy on me. She thought as she caused a caving ten feet in front of her, with one hand then pushed the water and earth with two. Breathing started slow as she began to drain her life force.

"Jareth, I need you." She whispered feeling her own magic falter and a new more powerful one overwhelm her. Within moments the water was a mere trickle and Sarah fell into Barth's arms.

"I'm here love." She tried to smile but fell unconscious. "You shouldn't have this power." He whispered taking his now injured, drained general to her tent. Barth looked back at what she had done then down to the red on his hands. If she lived through this Sarah would be perfect addition to their band of new age warriors. Jareth would his hand through with the girl hell bent on saving him by killing herself.

"My men are mopping up Trolin's remains right now." Barth said later while Sarah slept peacefully. Jareth just nodded. Lock paced. His boss and friend lay dying. Kingy wasn't looking the greatest either. "There will be no battle at night fall. Jareth, she saved everyone." The three men stood outside her silver and green tent. "When we leave she will be a hero in all the kingdoms."

"Sarah needs to rest then. Before we ride back to the castle I don't want her this weak."

"The lady opened every half healed wound Trolin inflicted on her. I suggest getting her enchanted armor if the general is going to play hero again." Helena announced in a huff leaving.

The Goblin healer bowed, briefly, to the high prince as Barth entered the tent. "Did she take our magic?" Justin asked his brother. "I felt drained."

"She has magic of the land." Jareth said.

"Wild magic?" Jareth stopped his brother from entering. The high prince was now convinced Sarah should be his. Though his brother loved Sarah more than life. This was going to be settled by their father if Sarah was torn.

Alone in her tent, Sarah lay on a cot. Why did she not sleep in a real bed? The Goblin King asked himself. She didn't give herself more that her army. The tent was just to keep her maps and plans, on her tiny desk, safe from the elements.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Jareth sighed falling to his knees next to her. "She is the reason there is famine in the south." Barth reasoned. Poor girl would blame herself then almost kill herself to fix something she had no control over.

"I think so. She probably drew on it to defeat me the first time. Or more likely she is part fae and the Labyrinth picked her to defeat me. That is why she is drawn to the land now. If I can't figure out how to reverse it we are all in for some trouble. Sarah uses magic like she was born with it."

"Be straight with her, Jare. It will be easier on her." Barth suggest leaving the king alone.

It was almost night fall when Sarah felt his presence. "I'm not dead. You can relax, Jareth."

"You go out of your way to mess with me. I don't know if my heart can handle this. I was okay when I didn't know. Any of it."

"Nothing has taken me down yet."

"We need to talk about that." She groaned turning away from him. "No, Sarah, don't shrug this off. You are mortal in a realm of dangers."

"I need sleep not talk." She said. Sarah touched the dirt feeling this was the only standing structure around the town. "Everyone is gone so you might as well rest with me, if you are so worried." He turned her to him when he picked her up. "Jareth?"

"Nothing is more pleasing than when you say my name, Sarah, but when I felt you take my magic, I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"I'm not yours."

"You are more to me than you realize." He sighed laying her on the bed he created. "The reason everyone went ahead of us is because you and I have to go south."

"South?" She sat up wincing to the pain on her side. "Does Lock know? Justin and Mycle should be with us."

"Mycle can not watch what you, hopefully, will be able to do. As for my brother, he is trying to convince our father to take you away from me." Sarah blinked. "A warrior high queen, with the wild magic you carry, would solidify his claim." She snickered sadly. Jareth probably wanted the same thing. "We need to give it back to the land before that happens."

"We? Give it back? Don't you need me to have it too?"

"Despite what you may think about me during the last few years I have been working hard to fix the few issues I knew about. The magic was the top of the list. Now I know the source." The way he gazed at her snapped something in her mind. Jareth watched Sarah curl up in a ball.

"I had hoped it wasn't me." Jareth turned to her. Sarah hugged her knees. "I knew the second I pulled at your thread. I just don't think it is the south we need to go."

"That is where the problem is." She slipped off the bed.

"Jareth, I feel like you are smarter than this." She went to the flap of the tent. "Take a look around. What do you see?" He frowned. "The trees are bare and it mid-summer. The grass is brown. There are no animals. That is what it is like around your whole border."

"The center of my kingdom is pulling the magic inwards?" Sarah sighed.

"More like I am subconsciously drawing from it. I don't know if I go the center if I can actively reverse it. How did I give you back your magic?"

"It bounced back."

"Like a rubber band?" More or less. He thought. "I have been pulling on the magic for six years now. By now it will be stretched out. Thin in some places."

"That is a possibility." Sarah held her ribs with one hand, while the other went over her mouth. "I have ruined your kingdom in trying to save it. I'm sorry."

Jareth took her arms into his hands. "Your will has always been strong, Sarah. Neither of us could have known this would happen." She refused to look at him. Just at his half moon pendant.

"I don't know we can fix this." He brought her chin up to his. "Maybe I should have been your queen. Toby would have been safe and I wouldn't be on the verge of destroying a world I love."

"That would have made me the happiest man on Earth but I feel like this version of you is better than anything I could have wished for."

"Justin is not the only one that could use a warrior queen with wild magic?"

"That was never my draw to you." She placed a hand on his bare chest. "It was your sheer faith in magic that made me want to bring you here. At fifteen, could your have imagined a more perfect place for you?" He smiled remembering her in the park.

"Taking my brother was not the right way to get my attention." She playfully scowled.

"I know, but I was the equivalent to a teenager myself." He cupped her cheek. "Now we are both so much more mature." Sarah snickered. "Sarah?"

"You are still the same man I met then. We don't butt heads nearly as much." Jareth's hand fell to her hips. "You touch me more now. No matter how much I wanted it at fifteen," Her arms went around his shoulders. "I appreciate it more now. We may fight, but it as if we have been together for years."

"You have been in my home for years. Your little garden reminding me that you have brought so much into my life." Sarah smiled. "You have always been the light in my bleak life. Someday I want that light to encompass this whole realm."

Sarah seemed to deflate. "Keep this up Jareth, and I'll be forced to leave." She sighed pulling away.

"Why Sarah?"

Her hands covered her face. "That can never work between us. No matter how much I enjoy our new relationship."

"I don't know why you would think that. Your mind matches with mine. Your body calls me to mine. Even my own people love you more than they love me. My land dies to help you protect what I can't."

"Then when I die of old age?" She said a tear threatening in her eyes. "Or I kill the land completely? I die in one of these battles? How will your bleak little world react after that?"

"What happened to the confident woman?" He came around her to see her saddened eyes.

"You should know I am only that confident when we are fighting." She fingered the pendant on her chest. "That is not conducive to a good relationship. Ignoring the fact I will only live for another forty years, if I am lucky. How would we create the best kingdom when we can't agree to agree?"

"I grant you our relationship is unconventional but we are passionate." She smirked. "You have been the one, I thought was the other half of my soul since you demanded Toby back." Sarah sighed. "Why do you think I call you precious?"

"It annoys me." She offered. "Marry Nyla. Take her from your brother, find another fae. I am betting that the whole elven court would die to fall into bed with you. There is enough gossip about it."

"Less than you would think. Suko was great for a while but she just wanted to be kept as a prized woman." Sarah sighed. "The moment you told me I had no power over you was the moment the reason for you to be was wife changed. I knew you would always stand up to me. Put me in my place rather then be a doll."

"I probably would. I also would love having more to hold against you. What I wouldn't be able to deal with is loosing it all when you took a younger woman to replace me. Or seeing the sadness as I died of old age in your arms." That was the last she said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I own nothing.

Back at the castle Sarah was cheered as a returning hero. The fan fare made her ears ring. Jareth rode next to to her. Watching as she smiled sweetly. How was he to convince her when she had some valid points. Sarah would grow old. She wasn't a wished away. He wouldn't change her into a goblin because she was sexy as she was. All he knew for sure was she had strong feelings, and there was no way that Justin was going to have her.

Sarah suddenly slumped over her saddle. When she didn't sit up Jareth stopped the horses. Jareth felt the pull again of him magic. "Sarah?"

"She is calling me." She whispered falling into his arms.

"Who Precious?"

"Your baby." Jareth looked to the gates of the labyrinth. "I can feel her pulling on my magic. Its making me want to throw up."

"Hold on Sarah." Jareth carried her to the gate. "Gate keeper open."

Sarah was aware that she was falling down as if she was falling out of her Cinderella dream. This time she knew who she was. This time it wasn't Jareth trying to keep her. This time she was trying to give back something she had stolen. The labyrinth was none to impressed by this action. When Sarah landed she was on her back. The cloud sky looking back at her. The orange of the underground had been replaced with the blues of the human realm.

 _How dare you give back something I gave you freely._ The silver woman did not move her lips but Sarah had heard her.

"I have to. The people are suffering. Not just Jareth's goblins. Mycle's elves are starving. Barth's trolls are going mad. Justin's concerned this is all because of me. I would rather be magic-less than be the cause of suffering."

 _Then you are not with child yet?_ Sarah blinked. The woman held a hand to her left eye. _Once you prove to the land you are fertile it shall spring back to its proper place. The land has chosen you as its queen. Just as Jareth and his people have chosen you. Why have you not laid with him yet?_

"Because we don't have that kind of relationship." Sarah sat up to see the park she played at as a child. There kneeling next to a brunette woman in gray, Jareth's mouth on hers. When he pulled back Sarah saw that it was her smiling up to Jareth. "I will never have that. I can't. Reality is not that fair."

 _Believe what you must but for the fertility to return back to the land, you ,Sarah, Queen of Goblins, must conceive a child._

"That is a horrible condition." Sarah objected. "Even if I were to conceive a child or two with Jareth, I would die before I saw my grand children."

 _Conceive a child and save the kingdoms as was foretold._

Sarah was now back to her body. "Fucking wench." Sarah said as she groaned. The orange shone back at her. "I am beginning to hate your creation."

"What happened?"

Sarah stood, unsteadily, on her own. "She is angry with me. I have been here six years and haven't given her a child."

"She wants you to steal a child?"

"No." She walked unsteadily away from him. Scared he would jump her the moment the words came out. "The land's magic is moving to me to make me more fertile." Jareth didn't move from his sitting position.

"Why would the kingdom want that?" Sarah gave him a side glace. "You are the queen in the eyes of more than the goblins."

"I need to conceive an heir for the magic to return." She groaned.

"Makes sense. Children are the sign of a blessed marriage."

"So the stories of fae children are true. That is why you send the book out."

"Unless soul mates most fae never consider trying for children. Corn and Suko have been married for two hundred human years and not one child. Barth's wife is nine months with her tenth brood. Justin and Nyla pretend they are mated but she really is mated to a human warrior that died years ago."

"What if we are not mated as you say? Will I have to sleep with every male fae-" Sarah groaned hiding her eyes in one hand. "My luck it would be Trolin." Jareth held in his disgust of that mutant touching his Sarah. "We watched each other very closely whenever we were fighting. We are drawn together during every battle. Jareth what if I killed the one person that can help me fix my mistake?"

Jareth pulled his Sarah into his arms. "I doubt the Fates are that cruel."

"Cruel? They would think it was down right hilarious." Jareth held her tight but she pulled away. "I don't even want a child yet. I most certainly don't want to be passed from man to man in hopes I will bare a child."

"I understand that Sarah. Humans view sex as something to treasure with the one they love. Where fae have sex with any one to maybe find their match to boost our dwindling numbers."

"There is something else. I am on birth control. It will take something like six months to have my body ready to have babies." Jareth smirked. Somehow she knew he was thinking something along the lines of practice time. "No!"

"Who else would you pick to father a child?"

"I don't want to have a child!" Sarah felt her gut burst like she had been stabbed.

"Sarah!"

"Your Baby is not to happy with my desires." She fell to the ground. Jareth fell with her only to watch as the magic filled her whole body. Pushing her to throw up.

"Sarah?!"

"Can't fight back." Jareth could only watch as blood and black ooze heaved out Sarah's mouth. "Magic too strong."

 _Goblin man take her to water. She is purified. Now cleanse her in the old ways._ Jareth heard the labyrinth say. Sarah collapsed onto her back. Eyes watering, blood still dripping her cheek.

"She is reversing all effects of the pill." Nothing could hold her up any more. Sarah fell on to her back. "Hold on love I will get you some where safe."

Ten second he had Sarah in his bed. Nyla was being summoned. If anyone knew about the old ways it would be her. Nyla studied old rituals growing up since her parents were very traditional. Nyla would become head of the clerical order. That didn't sit well with Mycle. Mycle pulled Nyla from the order saying the old ways were what was killing them. New traditions were forged from the old. Mycle's dying population stayed steady.

Most if Fae realm kingdoms were like that. The new younger royals trying so hard to stem the tide of decay they look to new ways. All but Jareth. He only knew the ways his mother taught. Then after she passed the labyrinth had taught him. This was not at all what he sighed up for. "That Mally goblin was sobering when she found me. What is going on, Jareth?" Nyla said at the door. Jareth opened the curtain to reveal a half dead Sarah. "No." She gasped. "Justin told me she wasn't hurt."

"She wasn't. Trolin is dead thanks to her. This was done by the labyrinth." Nyla felt Sarah's face and hands. She was so cold. "It demanded Sarah go through a cleansing. You are the only one that knows what that is."

"A cleansing may kill her in this state." See her friend's eyes Nyla sighed. "I'll prepare one. It will have to be done in her little garden. She is tied to that point."

How did he not figure that out. Her little peace of heaven was the more fertile piece of land in the whole realm. "Look for Hoggle. He will help you with what you need." Nyla kissed her newest friend. Then turned to the king. Jareth ran his hands through his hair, groaning.

"You really do love her." Nyla pushed some matted hair off Sarah's face. "Jareth, I honestly didn't know you did. I would never had agreed to push her into Mycle's arms."

"Yes well. There is no need to apologize for it Nyla. Sarah was a new play thing. For all of you. Now that you all know who she really is-" Jareth's voice cracked. His Sarah was going to die. There was nothing he could do about that. This was a reminder of how mortal she was. This was exactly what she was warning him about. That he would have to watch her die and there was nothing he could do about it. If she didn't die now there would be other times. Then finally if she made it to old age she would leave him forever.

"Still Sarah is more than that. Justin has told me she will be high-"

"He will never have my Sarah!" Even if she was dying he would keep her as long as he could. Jareth decided in that moment that his life was now to make Sarah happy. "Never mind the Labyrinth would probably kill her first. I will not let him take her from me. I was the one that found her. I was the one that lost everything I had to her. One battle with our common foe will not change my mind."

"I would never say yes to Justin." Nyla smiled. Sarah was awake. Jareth knelt on the bed. "I like your brother but I don't love him. I would take Barth if anyone."

Jareth bent to kiss her. "Now I know you will be alright." Nyla moved away from the bed. "Still stabbing my heart."

"Well she did try to kill me, Jareth." Sarah failed at sitting up. "Maybe she succeeded and this is heaven."

"Not yet." Jareth watched Nyla leave. "Heaven will be the night that I make love with you the first time." Sarah paled. She remembered now. The child the labyrinth wanted was to bring fertility back to the realm. Would she have to bare one for each king? God Sarah hoped not.

"I can't be laid up for nine months pregnant if the kingdom needs saving." She scolded.

"I know Precious. What do you want to do first?" First, like having a child was written in stone on her to do list.

"First, I need a bath. Everything aches." Two goblin males came in the room with a tub big enough to fit three people. Sarah gave Jareth a look. "Do I still have sway here?"

"Sarah, you are my chosen queen. The goblins have decided you are their queen. Even my Labyrinth calls you my queen. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes?" Her eyes filled. "Yes to losing my brother, family, friends. Yes to never being allowed to see my home land. Yes to making you watch me die slowly. Your yes has a reverse side, Jareth."

"Oberon's beard, Sarah. Nothing is as it seems here."

"That-" She forced herself to sit up. Fire burned across her body. "You seem to love me, but you just want to finally win. You want power over me. I will never give you that, Jareth. It really is the only thing I have left."

"Where are you going?" He caught her at the end of the bed.

"I need a shower, then I have to get to school. I have a test today on sewer development."

"I can't let you. You are half dead."

"I have to. This is for the better of your kingdom. I will be back on Friday night. Four more weeks and I will graduate. Then I will be the perfect adviser on all topics." She put a hand on the door. Jareth's covered hers.

"What happens if you have complication?"

"I'm top of my class in historical battles, city planning, English Lit and Gaelic. I can afford a complication, but I will not let that happen." Sarah opened the door. "The ball was fun while it lasted. Maybe you can throw one again in the fall." She was gone. Jareth turned to the goblins filling the tub. Part of him wanted to literally throw them out but she would be angry with him.

"Get out." Jareth sat down in his chair next to the bed. "She has feelings. What do I do now?"

Sarah didn't get very far. At the door to her chambers, Barth held up the wall. "Sorry, I can't handle much more today."

"I need to know something, Sarah." She sighed. "How and why are you doing this? You were closer to death than you are letting Jareth see. Why kill yourself for a man that you defeated almost a decade ago?" Barth followed her into her office. Sarah opened a drawer to her desk pulling out a frame.

"This is why." The drawing was that of Jareth holding a baby in a striped outfit. Never had the king looked happier. "Almost a year after I took Toby back I found this in that little garden. Lock had drawn it while Toby was with Jareth. I had come back to see if Jareth still wanted my brother. I needed to get closure. I couldn't find Jareth in his thrown room. While I wandered the castle I noticed how gorgeous this castle was. Then I found this branch of rooms. Outside an over grown garden. Lock was hiding from the king. When I asked why he told me that he was sneaking pictures and that Jareth found out."

"He looks so happy. Your brother gave him that expression."

"When I finally found him he was healing a small young man whom had been hit by a wagon. That look there was on his face when the boy opened his eyes. I couldn't for the life of me forget that face. Three months later, Didymus came to my sixteenth birthday with the story of a town taken down by an invading army. The death toll was high. I came back here to see how Jareth was dealing with the death of the subjects he loved dearly. Before I even got to the thrown room I found the advisers talking about not telling him. That pissed me off. Hoggle and Didymus said something that night over supper I snatched on it."

"To be his champion."

"Jareth needed one. The advisers got more deceitful. That was when I started to win at the tournaments. Match after match. Tournament after tournament." Sarah walked out into the garden. "Hoggle made this my little freedom when I was in the castle. My twentieth birthday I started winning battles. I drove all from the kingdom. We were safe and free. Jareth started to smile again. I turned my view to the advisers. Only one we could trust. Milton teaches Toby to be a king. The Labyrinth told me to keep Toby as the heir until the magic returned to the land. I was finally confidant that it was all going to be over soon."

Barth sat on her bench next to Sarah. "Then I sent Trolin away."

"I don't blame you, Barth. Trolin was a bastard in every sense of the word. The death toll was enormous. I quit the tournaments, took control of the army. It became my personal mission to arrest Trolin." Sarah turned from the king. "Until the Massacre of Mountain Top."

"I honestly didn't know that Jare didn't know about that."

"How could he? It was ordered by Weedbreath." Sarah gripped her locket. "I dug all the graves as the priestesses readied the bodies. I wanted to make monument to the people of the town. How could I and stay in the shadows? So many people were killed for nothing."

"No, Sarah stop. I get it now. Please don't cry. I can't feel that heartbreak again. Trolin is dead. You are free of this." She simply nodded. "Now that Jare know, I will help him replace you. You can go back to your normal life until you are finished school."

"I love him so much, Barth. My life will never be normal." Barth never thought he would hear Sarah say it out loud. "I have pushed myself to the breaking point to save the kingdom, for Jareth. I know he loves me." Barth dried the eyes of his twin soul. "He will forever be alone when I die. That is why I can't be with him. I saw my father die inside when my mother died. I don't want that for Jareth. It is breaking my heart."

"After the trade talks we will see what can be done about it. For now just relax the heavy part of this is over. You have all the monarchies on your side now. I will make sure of it. Go shower and go to school. We can talk about it when you get back. I will introduce you to my wife then. I know she will back you. You will never find an ally as powerful as she is." Sarah could see how he saw her. The image of a viking war maiden sword in had made Sarah giggle.

"This is the first time I got to talk about all this. Thank you, Barth."

"No." The troll king shook his head. "Thank you Sarah. We all needed this wake up call."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I own nothing.

Class was over finally. Sarah sighed at the bus stop. Would be nice to just relax. Barth told her it was safe to now. But how? "Yo." Sarah looked up. Nyla waved at her. White shirt under a black knee length jumper, black tights. Blonde hair pinned in a simple pony tail. This was not the princess that Sarah knew but this was the woman that sat next to her on the city bus bench.

"Nyla?" The elf woman minus her ears. Sarah blinked and Nyla's ears were normal again. Not human at all. Must be the magic breaking the glammor. "What are you doing here?"

Nyla was laughing at Sarah's shock. "I wanted to talk to you about the ritual." Sarah looked around. "Don't worry I won't do that in public. When we have time some time today. For now if you don't know I wanted to hang out with you in the mortal realm."

"Hey Sarah, you coming to the pub tonight?" Dani called from the parking lot. "You haven't come out for a while."

"Oh you should." Sarah frowned at her friend. "You came to our party only fair you take me to one of yours." Sarah sighed.

"We'll be there." Nyla squealed. Sarah sighed at the princess' excitement. "Seven?"

"Yeah." Dani started backing away. "Oh and bring your boyfriend." Dani got in her '67 baby blue mustang. The engine roared to life before Nyla turned back to Sarah with a scowl.

"Sarah tell me you don't really have one here." Nyla said taking her hands. "There are some that would find that unfair."

"Life is unfair." Sarah looked down at their hands. "No, I don't have a boyfriend here. Until I started going to your realm I was the loneliest girl at school. Or so I was told." Looking back at Dani's parking spot. "My friends here think I have a boyfriend that I hide away with every weekend." Sarah smiled. "They really think my life is glamorous. If I told them I was defeating my number one rival while saving the kingdom of my number two rival and nearly died doing it, I would be locked up."

"Magic really isn't a thing here any more." Nyla sighed. "Sarah, you really don't belong here any more. What is keeping you here?" Sarah stood seeing the school bus drive up to them. Toby jumped off the bus into waiting arms. The boy had shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and a Sarah's smile. He could be Jareth's if Sarah hadn't won this now seven year old back.

"Hey little man."

"How did your test go?" Nyla had never met the boy Jareth claimed as his heir but knew that The Champion loved the heir as her own. Nyla understood now. Toby was the reason Sarah didn't run away with the man she clearly loved.

"Great. Yours?" Toby pulled Sarah to his height to whisper in her ear.

"Sarah, is she an elf?" Toby could see through the glamor? "What happened this weekend?"

"Toby, this is Princess Nyla. Her brother is the king of the elves." Sarah said smiling. "She will be staying with me tonight."

"Did something happen to Jareth?" Confused by her brother's sudden concern Sarah just smiled unsure what to tell a seven year old.

"No, Master Tobias, Jareth and your sister are fine. I am here to experience your world." Nyla saved Sarah.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." The seven year old boy bowed like the little prince he was training to be. "We should head home so that we can talk freely Princess. This world will have you arrested for being crazy." Toby said taking her arm. Nyla smiled down to the boy.

"Perfect, Master Tobias." They walked to Sarah's tiny four door. Toby opened the front passenger door. "Thank you."

"Nyla and I are going out to the pub tonight so tonight's lessons might be shorter."

"You caught Trolin?" Nyla saw the boy's eyes light up. "How many did you lose?"

"Sarah is amazing. She took the king of the trolls and the two of them defeated the waiting army alone." Nyla praised. "My brother says Sarah cut Trolin's head clean off. Only five elves were injured." Nyla saw Sarah reach for her left side. "Jareth brought her back to the castle. She is going to be the center of the attention when she gets back to the realm. I hear there might even be a ball." Sarah smiled. Maybe this time they could dance and not fight.

"Jareth knows you are there then?" Sarah went quiet then. "You said that you wouldn't let him see you." The boy pouted in the back seat of the Camry.

"Sorry Toby. That is my fault, dragging your sister to the trade ball was my idea. I farther angered Jareth but letting my brother dance with Sarah before Jareth was allowed." The boy scowled. "When Sarah danced with Jareth she gave him a piece of her mind." Nothing more was said in the car between the siblings until they were in the parking lot. "Sarah?" Nyla asked as Toby raced to the front of Sarah's apartment building. "Why can't Jareth know you were there? I thought it was because you just didn't want him to see you but your brother is scared as well."

"After I returned I was petrified to let Toby out of my sight. I feared Jareth would try to take Toby back again. It took me going back to the realm to see Jareth moving on with his life to make me relax. He seemed to have given up on my brother. Last year Toby followed me one weekend. I had only meant to check my reports but two days went by before Toby got my attention. Jareth had been in one of his moods. It was not what he remembered. Now he hates me going there unless I can prove Jareth hasn't seen me."

"Jareth would never harm either of you." Nyla said softly looking to the boy when they got into the elevator. Toby wouldn't look at Sarah. "Jareth loves you both more than any man could even claim."

"We are past that but Toby has not seen Jareth not yelling at someone for something since he was one." They caught up to the boy holding the door. "Jareth still wants me to be his wife. The Labyrinth wants me to give him a child." Sarah pulled her brother into her. "Its just my family is here. Then there is the growing old." Toby tightened around his sister. "I could do worse than Jareth."

"Family is a strong pull, Sarah. I get that. Mycle and I would do anything for each other." Nyla ruffled the boys hair. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Nyla." Sarah walked off the elevator, straight across the hall to her apartment. Opening the door Sarah smelled Mogweed wine. "Toby stay behind me." Nyla was pushed behind Toby. Both siblings prepared for a fight. Sarah's magic in her left hand. Toby took a stance that resembled elven close combat. Nyla was confused. It was only Justin and Mycle.

"Shhh, Justin." Nyla groaned. It took Sarah that extra second to realize what was going on. "They are home." Inside her living room Justin and Mycle very drunk hid poorly from the incoming Williams behind the couch.

"I didn't tell them I was coming. I'm sorry Sarah." Nyla said.

"Sarah, you didn't stay for the victory party." Justin scolded drunkenly. "You were so sexy on the battle field." Sarah glared at the high prince.

"I didn't stay because Jareth and I had business with the labyrinth." The high prince stumbled on her area rug. "You should sit down Justin."

"Nyla!" Mycle called. "Nyla how did you get here?" The girls pushed the boys to the couch. Toby stood blinking as his sister was dealing with sovereigns as if they were just normal people.

"What are you saying Sarah?" Toby asked.

"That is High Prince Justin and Nyla's brother King Mycle. Justin is Jareth's older brother." Toby gave her an even more confused look.

"Sarah, you are speaking Gaelic not English." Justin pinched her cheek. "You are so pretty. Jareth will never see that."

"What did he say about Jareth?" The human boy fumed.

"Take him into a different room, Sarah. I will deal with the boys." Nyla pushed her lover back on the couch glaring at him. "Justin, you need to sit down before you break something." Nyla protested.

Once the kitchen door was closed Sarah felt the magic ebb. "Toby, can you understand me now?" He nodded. "Sorry my love. When there are too many fae in one room my brain changes to their language. I think it has to do with the magic I have."

"Who are they? What did they say about Jareth? Why are they here in your house?" Setting him on a chair Sarah got serious. On her knees in front of the boy. How much should she tell him? "Sarah?"

"Jareth's half brother, Justin was the one that said Jareth's name. He was telling me that Jareth will never see how pretty I am. Nyla's brother, Mycle was the one that I danced with at the ball last night. They are all friends with Jareth. Justin and Mycle fancy themselves as my boyfriends. I wasn't expecting to see them here." Looking over her shoulder Nyla had sat them both on the couch reprimanding them at children.

"Are you and Jareth dating? I thought you hated him." Sitting next to Toby.

"I have feelings for Jareth but hate is not one of them. I feel a lot of things. I like it when he acts like a king. Annoyed when he has fits like the one you saw. I am sad that there are people that want to take everything he has away from him. I am also concerned he still wants me to be his wife. I am sorry that he saw me, Toby but I never wouldn't have killed Trolin or got to the bottom of the drought without him." Toby hugged his sister. "What is this for?"

"You are the best sister I have. I don't want you to leave forever. I don't care which one wants you. I want you to stay with me forever. When I become king I want you to bring Dad and Diana. We can be a family there. Just don't run away to a place none of us can see you again."

"I promise, my boy." She pulled him farther into her arms. Justin fell against the door frame, sobered up watching Sarah. How could he take her away from a family that she loved so much? This was why Jareth was waiting. The half fae boy would eventually need to go back to the other realm. Where ever he went Sarah would follow. "How about we get pizza tonight before Dad comes?" The boy nodded. "Then you start your homework. I will see who is staying."

Sarah left her brother at the kitchen table. Justin embraced her. "I will not tear you up. I can see why the king waits for you. You and your brother are amazing."

"Thank you." He pulled her through to the living room. Mycle saw the serious face Justin held. "I am ordering pizza. Are you boys staying?"

Justin moved to kiss the confused Nyla. "Justin?"

"I think we should let the girls have a night away from us. I am sure Sarah has seen enough of us to last her the rest of her life." That got her laughing. "Come on, Mycle." They went through the mirror in her living room.

"What was that about?" Nyla asked.

"I think Justin realized the reason that I am not wed to his brother." The girls looked at the mirror as it shimmered. Hoggle and adviser Minton stepped through. Minton was Toby's tutor in everything goblin. Toby had asked for it since Sarah lived there on weekends. He wanted to go there. Sarah told him that Jareth made him his heir so Toby was being trained as a prince as well.

"I'll be back." Sarah said to Nyla heading to the main floor. The pizza joint on the main floor was the best in the city. The owner knew her order by heart too. "Hey Tina."

"Sarah. Must be a Toby tutor night. Do you want the usual?"

"Yeah add two liter of Coke and jumbo Caesar salad."

"No problem dear. Give me thirty minutes." Sarah nodded placing a fifty on the counter. "You coming back down?"

"Sure. See you later." Sarah headed back up stairs. There Minton sat back while Toby and Nyla were dancing. Sarah sat to watch.

"Would you like to dance?" Mycle whispered in her ear. Sarah squealed falling to the floor. Mycle laughed.

"Why are you back?" Mycle tried to helped her stand.

"Justin told me what he saw." This time Sarah knew she was not speaking English. "I thought about telling you I wanted to see you with your brother but the truth is Nyla said you were going to a pub."

"I don't think you need any more beer." Sarah stood up. No help from Mycle.

"Like human beer could be any good." He scoffed.

"Mycle." Nyla warned. Toby went to his sister. She smiled pushing him to Minton. "We can kick him out."

"I have a feeling he would just track us to the bar." The elf cheered like a human. "Toby never become a king like this."

"King?" The elf siblings traded a glance. Nyla figured it out so how had Mycle not figured it out? "Toby is Jareth's heir?"

"Right now he is." However if the labyrinth gets her way I will have to give Jareth one from my womb. Sarah held the bridge of her nose. Like she didn't have enough on her plate.

"Hence the ritual. We need to get you ready for this, Sarah. It will be painful." Sarah groaned.

"We are not going to talk about it now." Sarah said with a stern look. "Toby doesn't need to know any of this. As far as he is concerned anything having to do with Jareth and I is a bad thing." Nyla just rose her hands. "Most goblin business stays in the other realm. That's how I keep balance." Mycle took her in his arms.

"Good to separate work and life." Sarah frowned. "You are so dear to me, Sarah. You are my sister's friend, my ally's general. I would like you to be more to me."

"Pizza is here." Hoggle called. Saved. Sarah thought. Toby got plates ready on the table. Hoggle gave Sarah the pizza and salad. Wait how did it get here? Tina wouldn't have left the store to bring it up. Looking back down the hall Sarah spied the feather on the floor. Jareth had come but didn't stay. He must have heard Mycle. He would have been welcome to stay.

"Thank you for the offer Mycle but nothing is going to keep me away from my family." Even if he won't stay. Turning to the table Sarah didn't see Nyla back hand her brother's shoulder. She just heard the ow. "Come in to eat before it get's cold."

The King and Princess of elves had never eaten pizza before. That was very clear by the wrinkled nose Nyla gave. Mycle watched Toby carefully before the child caught on. It amused Sarah greatly to watch them together. The only thing to make this better was if Jareth was here. If they were going to be family than she needed to repair the relationship between Toby and the goblin king.

All fun and games came to an end when their father came to pick Toby up at six. Mycle and Nyla vanished into Sarah's room. "Hey Dad. You're early."

"Sorry. Lawyers were causing issues again." Karen, Sarah's stepmother had vanished a month after giving birth to Toby's little sister, Diana. Recently she had surfaced demanding a divorce and half of everything Sarah's father owned. Diana was four now so Karen really had no rights to anything. Not as far as Sarah was concerned.

"I can talk to my boss and see if he can lend some help?" Sarah offered. Knowing Jareth, he would offer them safe haven, erase Karen's mind or even just send his goblins to drive her mad. Her only concern was the cost. "I just got a bonus too. I can buy a new house for us all."

"You are the best daughter a man could ever have." Anything to make her father's life a little better. "I have to go back to see Samuel tomorrow about the cottage she wants."

"Mom's cottage?" That angered Sarah. After her mother passed Sarah wanted her father to take her there every weekend. After he married Karen they never went because it was Sarah's late mother's. Now out of the blue she was trying to take it.

"I'm pretty sure it is in your name now that you are over eighteen so she shouldn't be able to take it from you. She will get the house. If it is alright with you the kids and I may be moving there as our permanent home."

"Dad, you shouldn't even have to ask. I will check my papers. If I do really own it I will get it ready. You can stay here until it is ready. I heard there is a new school out there."

"I hope so. Toby will be starting school there in the fall at this rate." Sarah hugged her father. "I shouldn't be relying on you like this."

"Dad shut up. Life is not fair so take help when it was offered." She smiled. "There is still some pizza and salad if you and Diana are hungry."

"I am on my way to get her from Aunt Ruth's."

"She will feed you really well. Don't worry we'll fix this." Only Toby was in the kitchen when Sarah got in there. "Come on Kiddo. Time to go."

"Have a good night, Sarah. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Same bat time, same bat channel." The boy hugged his sister before leaving with their father.

Nyla watched her friend storm into her room, cursing in goblin while digging in her dresser. Clothing flew left and right. Sarah pulled out a box with a toy labyrinth on it. "Sarah?"

"Do you believe that bitch?" Sarah changed to Gaelic. "Thinks she can take away my home. Better believe I will fight her on this." Scanning the papers Sarah found the deed to the house and property in Haven's Cove. "Witch will meet a fate worse than death if she is there." An arm waved over the mirror next to her bed. All of the mirrors in Sarah's bed room showed a completely different room as each one showed her the cottage. The place looked dusty as if it had not been touched in the three months since Sarah was back. A wave of her hand and they were looking into her bedroom in Jareth's castle.

"Molly, you there?" Sarah turned to Mycle who held a dress out for her.

"Yes Lady?" The goblin girl fell to a knee.

"I need you to take a team to clean the cottage. There will be human workers coming soon so please bring all my goblin files to my office. There can be nothing from the fae realm in that house by the weekend."

"On it, Lady. Anything else?"

"Yes, ask Lock to request an official meeting with his majesty for the weekend as well. He will know the time."

"Topic?"

"Personal. That should get Jareth's attention." Sarah pulled a over sized locket from her jewelry box.

"Done. Have a good week, Lady Sarah." The goblin girl in pink vanished.

"Give me two minutes and we will be out of here." She said to the elves on her bed. "I am going to have fun tonight."

Sarah realized she was going to miss the magic when it was gone. Getting ready for pubs, clubs or even school was so much easier when she could will it and she would be ready. Tomorrow she would start the mundane ways again. Tonight she was going to have fun. No human realm problems. No fae realm wars to fight. Just Sarah and her friends drinking, dancing and having fun.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I own nothing.

She really forgot everything drinking her fuzzy navels. Sarah should hate peaches but she found out that Jareth loved them. "So Sarah are you dating Mr Tall Dark and Dreamy?" Dani asked when their friend Samantha pulled Mycle away to dance.

"Mycle? God no." Sarah laughed. "Sorry Nyla." Nyla smiled. "He is too much a playboy."

"Then where is your boyfriend?" June asked. "Dani told you to bring him."

"The guy that I am interested in, is too busy to fulfill my needs, so I am just happy being near him for now." Her friends gasped. Nyla just watched Sarah. The human woman gripped her locket. "I'm not dating anyone."

"She could be though." Nyla said. Sarah shot up to her elven friend. "He has proposed twice, he loves her brother and he would give up everything for her."

"Nyla!" Sarah snapped. "We are so not like that."

"Really?" Nyla teased. "So he hasn't proposed?"

"Okay that is true." Sarah smiled. The thought of Jareth and that look he gives her when they are happy filled her mind. The girls scrambled to get closer to Sarah.

"What's his name?" June started. "Where is he from?" How would she explain where Jareth was from? Hard to explain fae realms to people who know nothing about it. How do you tell mortals about a realm they have only seen in their dreams? How could she describe Jareth?

"How did you meet?" Dani got in on it. "How did he propose?" Sarah gave Dani, a sad smile.

"By telling her I would be her slave if she would love me." Sarah spun to the male voice. Mycle held his hand on Jareth's chest. Sarah's heart was going burst. She wanted to have him hold her. Even if they were not on the greatest terms Jareth knew something of her family. "Lock told me you wanted to see me, Precious." Sarah held her hands over her mouth. Jareth watched as her eyes filled. "Sarah?" He gripped her shoulders. "Are you in pain?"

Trying to hold the tears back, Sarah couldn't handle him being nice to her. "You could have waited for the weekend." She scolded hearing her voice crack.

"You never ask anything of me, Sarah. I couldn't wait to find out what it was." Jareth said unsure. "I have a feeling it is not something you should hold in." Placing a hundred on the table Jareth turned to his friend. "I trust you can find your way home."

Nyla moved to her brother "Never a question, Jareth." Mycle was not happy.

"Good." He pulled Sarah into his chest. "Ladies have the rest of the night on me. I will be taking my Sarah home now." The girls all agreed giggling. "Mycle, Nyla I will see you for the meeting."

"Jareth, be gentle with her. She has had a very trying few days." He simply nodded making their way to the door. They were in her apartment a second later.

"Now Sarah tell me what you think could wait." He sat her down on the couch. "It has to be something big if you are crying again." Jareth said sitting next to her. She gazed into his eyes as he dried her tears. "You can tell me anything?" Sarah's cheek rested in his gloved hand.

"My stepmother is trying to take my mother's house from me, destroy my father's life and upset Toby."

"Tall order for a mortal woman, but is it upsetting you? Sarah, you took down a troll army single handily. One boring mortal woman should be nothing."

"For me no but my father loved her. She is your heir's mother. Toby forgives her for leaving."

"I understand his need to but she was never his mother. She may have given birth to him but you gave him a life." Jareth moved closer to Sarah. "Even if it is a role I no longer want him to have."

"Minton and I decided to prepare him in case you don't find a wife." Jareth took her hand. Sarah didn't know then that Jareth still loved her. "Toby would fully decide when he turned eighteen. If he decided he didn't want to you would be none the wiser."

"What if he wanted to?"

"I would bring you a young man to rule you nation." Jareth sighed. "At the time I was trying to rebuild your kingdom. Your advisers were fucking you over. The goblins were paying for it. That was unfair to them. Just because I left didn't mean that they should suffer."

"Why did you request a meeting Sarah?"

"With Diana so little, Toby in training and me busy with the requests for aid, I wanted you to meet with my father. Together we would tell him the truth. Once he knows part of my stress would lesson. He could take over the tutoring. I can build then a safe haven in the kingdom. They will be safe from her."

"That would indeed be an honor." Her eyes still drained on her face. "There is no way that scares you to tears."

"I think that I am overly stressed. Everything that is happening in both worlds is too much for me." Passing Sarah a kleenex Jareth moved closer to her.

"On top of that your final exams." Sarah groaned falling forward. "Sorry love."

She sat back up. "Its me who should be sorry. Your general should never break down in front of her king." The phone rang. Sarah started to get up put Jareth grabbed her hand.

"Leave it. Let your machine get it." She gave a slight nod. Jareth pulled her into his lap. "Sarah, you are amazing but you need to let me take more responsibility. What can I do to help ease some of this stress? Besides talking to your father."

"You have a lot on your plate as well. The trade meeting are going to take a turn. You should concentrate on that." He held her tighter. "Barth is sending you someone to run your army and teach me more about running one. Nyla is on the cleansing."

"I also have a responsibility to you." She looked up into his gorgeous eyes. "Even before you saved my kingdom you were my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. There are nights where I would want to just go to you just to hold you like this. While you thrashed around having nightmares. While you fell asleep at your desk. Easing your stress has been my one joy for the last two years."

Sarah sighed. "There is so much going on."

"I understand you are scared that you will die before me."

"I saw my father go through that. I don't want to hurt you like that." He kissed her then. Sarah let it happened. Her heart even skipped a beat. The phone ringing caused her to pull away.

"This is one of the reasons I love you."

"Sorry Jareth. I can't be allowed to add love to my list of issues right now."

He lifted her face to his. "Then don't. Just let me show you how much I do."

"God Sarah! Answer the phone." Her father called over the phone. Something in his voice sent Sarah flying over Jareth to pick it up.

Sarah reached over Jareth. "Dad?"

"Thank god. You need to get to the hospital now?"

Jareth kissed her naked shoulder. "What happened?"

"Karen tried to kill Toby." Sarah dropped the phone. "Sarah!"

Jareth held the shocked Sarah up. The phone lay on the floor. "She's finally done it."

There would be one reason that she would fall apart in such a manner. "Mr Williams, what is the address to the hospital?" Jareth watched Sarah break. "We will be there in ten minutes."

"Who is this?"

"We will explain when we get there." Jareth said. He hung up. "Karen tried to kill her own son." Sarah saw the rage and snapped out of her stupor.

"You can't be this angry when you see Toby. He remembers you singing and dancing. You scare him when you are angry like this." Jareth sighed. Sarah's eyes were wide in fear. "She will pay for this. No one tears my family apart. First she rips out my father's heart, then abandons me with a second baby now she is trying to kill Toby." Flames came to her hands, white hot. Though there was no heat Jareth knew that he had to calm her down.

"That can happen later. Right now we have to be smiles. Toby is at a fragile age. His own mother just tried to kill him. We are the other important people to him." She started to say something. "I understand my dear. Lets go see how bad he is." Her bedroom door became his magic door. In a flash they were walking into the emergency room.

Before she saw her father, Sarah saw the sneakers she bought her brother. Toby lay on a stretcher covered in blood. Her father couldn't stop her as she ran to her little brother. An orderly was able to catch her just out of arm's reach. She watched the monitor flat line. "Toby!" She screamed. The boy turned to his sister. Dead eyes stared at her. Jareth felt the magic pull from him. "Toby wake up!"

"Sarah!" She didn't turn to him. She concentrated on her brother. The bumps started slowly. "Sarah?" She stood up turning to her king before falling. Jareth caught her as she fell. "Love that was foolish. That kind of magic is dangerous."

"Toby's heart stopped. I can't let him die." He held her to his chest. "Did I scare you?"

"Always my love." Sarah said sorry as she blacked out. "I know, Sarah." Jareth picked her up. "Mr. Williams, this was not the way I wanted to meet you."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Jareth sighed.

"She has no space in her heart for me." Putting her down on a couple chairs, Jareth held his hand out to her father. "My name is Jareth."

"Henry, but you know that. You are close to my daughter." He took Jareth's hand. "How close?"

Sarah groaned. Jareth spun to her side. "She tells me she won't marry me because she is worried about her family." Jareth brushed her bangs away. "Excuse me, Mr. Williams. Sarah normally take all my thoughts however Tobias is so dear to me too. Please tell me what happened."

"My son was hit then ran over by his mother. It appears she was aiming to hit them both. Toby-"

"Steady." Jareth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tobias saved his little sister, didn't he?"

"Yes. Diana is the girl crying." Jareth heard the small girl. "She has a broken arm. "Toby will be lucky if he can breath on his own." Considering how much magic Sarah used to save her brother, Jareth was sure the boy would survive. How to let the distressed father know that?

"Tobias will be fine. It will take a long time but he will be back to normal. He is so much like Sarah." Jareth sighed. "It must be in their blood."

"That is kind of you to say, Mr.-"

"Jareth?" Sarah called. "Has there been word?" Jareth went to help Sarah sit up.

"Not for young Tobias." Sarah started to tear up. "Your father was telling me that Lady Diana only has a broken arm."

"Thank Titania." Jareth knelt before her.

"Your father also told me how this happened." Sarah looked to her father. "I now understand why you can't give me your hand. Know that I will make things easier if you need help. There is a home for your family." She leaned her forehead on his. "They will always be safe in our realm."

"Lets see how Toby pulls through. I can't share our world without him."

"Do you want to tell your father?" Sarah looked to her father.

"I think we should either way, Jareth, but how?" Her king stood. "Will you take him back-" Sarah gasped suddenly. "Jareth, I need to get back. Toby's royal guard will have taken a hit. Shit that is why Diana is okay." Sarah stood only to fall forward across Jareth's arm.

"Hold up, Sarah. Toby has a royal guard?" Jareth and Sarah traded a look before Sarah sighed.

"I will take him. You stay here with Diana. Tell her your story. I will find out what happened to them, and the labyrinth's feelings on you using gray magic."

"I love you for this Jareth." He kissed her on the lips. "I wish the Goblin king would take you away right now." Her father and Jareth vanished. A nurse came out of the curtain. Behind it Diana lit up seeing her sister. Sarah smiled at the tiny version of herself. She had thought hat she got her looks from her mother but her sister looked just like her.

"Sarah!"

The nurse looked from the girl to the woman. "You the mother?"

"Mommy ran Toby over." Sarah rushed to Diana to hold her. "The first time I saw her and she hurt Toby."

"I know baby. I am here." Sarah got up on the stretcher. "Daddy will be back soon. Toby will be okay."

"You sure?" Sarah dried the eyes of the girl.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"No, why?" Jareth returned sitting her father down on the bench. "I have magic." Sarah pulled a dandelion from behind her sister's ear. "Because I am loved by the best man in the world." Jareth went over to the girls kissing his Sarah soundly. "Welcome back."

"Sarah ,you just kissed the Goblin King." Jareth then kissed Diana on the cheek making the tiny girl giggle. "Stop that tickles."

"Giggles are good for broken arms, Little Princess." Jareth said continuing.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked looking at her father. He seemed to have aged twenty years.

"None of your goblins were harmed."

"Course not. Toby pushed us all out of he way. He ordered them to keep me safe." Diana said matter of factly. "He always wanted them to keep me safe. Never himself. Not even from the bully at school." Sarah held her sister close. "Sarah, I can't breath." Sarah smiled pulling away. "Does this mean that you are the goblin queen?"

"No, sweety."

"You won more than Toby back so why aren't you?" Her father asked. Sarah handed Diana off to Jareth. "I mean you have done so much in both world. It is evident that you love each other. You could have left me and the kids."

"Dad, if I vanished forever do you think you could have handled the last few years alone?"

"Probably not. You have been my rock. Jareth's champion and your own woman. At some point you have to live your life for yourself." There was commotion behind Sarah as they wheeled out Toby. Sarah had enough time to grab his hand.

"Sarah, don't." Jareth warned but she sent all her will into his small body. She herself dropping like a rock. "Dammit woman." Sarah felt Jareth's arms around her. "What were you thinking?"

She snicked. "Toby needs to get better."

"And how will Toby feel if you give up your life for his?" Sarah shrugged. "How about my kingdom? You do remember you are pulling on the magic of my realm."

"Sorry. Still fairly new to me." Sarah frowned. "Wait you will get mad at me for that but not at the fact my sister knows who you are."

"You should know by now I am the protector of children. All children know who I am. Your sister has the added bonus of knowing me on sight because of my connection to you and Toby."

"Toby and Jareth stay up all night talking." Jareth winced. He had not wanted that to come out yet.

"You what?" Sarah and her father snapped. "You ass. You make me worry for four years and you already knew Toby was your heir."

"Young Toby called on me one night. After you came home from a tournament. He saw the bruises and worried someone was beating on you. He asked me to keep an eye on you." That was before Toby saw Jareth in one of his fits.

"So you knew I was there?"

"Almost the whole time. I saw your little garden and found you sleeping with a book on your lap." Sarah paled. "I thought that was my favorite vision of you." Looking back at Diana with her father. "I have certainly matured."

"Mr. Williams."

"Yes?" Jareth stood Sarah next to her father. "How is he?"

"Toby is in surgery. The surgeon estimates five hours. I suggest going to get something to eat and rest." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Sarah turned to Jareth.

"I suggest we take turns between Toby and Diana." Jareth suggested. "Sarah needs to sleep before school. I will keep Diana with me at all times. Once Sarah is at school, I will take over so that you can sleep, Mr. Williams."

As much as Sarah wanted to object there was no one else she trusted with Toby. "But the trade talks?"

"Don't worry. You need to worry about finals." She sighed. "Mr. Williams?"

"At this point I will take anything." Sarah hugged her family. "I'll get coffee maybe something to eat. I will see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I own nothing.

Jareth took the girls back to Sarah's place. Diana was already asleep when Jareth placed her is Sarah's bed. Sarah stood at the end of the bed one arm wrapped her waist and the other over her mouth. Jareth moved to her side to hold her.

"Do you think this is my fault?" He sighed. "Seriously Jareth. Toby could still die but he saved Di. Am I too independent? Do you think that Toby sees that I don't ask for help so he thinks he can too?"

"You are his motherly figure, Sarah. He looks up to you. I can tell that Diana is starting to as well. That is not why your psycho step-mother tried to kill them. Hoggle suggested that Lock send the scouts out to watch her. In case she tries to finish the job."

"I want the guard on Toby and my father doubled." There was his general. "She so much as looks at him I want to know about it."

"Done." Looking to Diana, Sarah sighed. "Sarah?"

"She is safe with us?"

"Perfectly love. There are wards on the doors and windows. The bed has a force field around it." She relaxed though her knuckles were still white. "Let me draw you a bath. You need to relax so you can sleep." She was about to deny him the little pleasure but then saw his determination. "Let me pamper you this once. You have a lot going on. You need to relax."

She nodded. Jareth brought Sarah to the bathroom. It was not her apartment's. It was her private bathroom in his castle. Vanilla candles rounded the edges of a new massive tub of white porcelain. Calla lilies on every open space. The bath itself was filled to the brim with bubbles. "Get in and I will follow." He turned away from her.

"Jareth, if you are joining me do you need to hide while I strip?"

"Because I want that for the night we finally conceive a child." Sarah smirked. "Yes I assume you and I will have a baby." Sarah unzipped her dress dropping it to her feet. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Now is not a good time, Precious."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to touch me." Jareth held in a groan. "I need to feel alive."

"Trust me if you were dead you would be the most perfect undead woman I have ever seen." Sarah started to laugh falling into him. "If you want you can watch me strip."

"No need, Jareth. I will see us if that night happens." Jareth groped Sarah's ass. "Just don't take too long."

Jareth rushed to take off the mortal clothing. Hearing Sarah sigh in the water caused him to use magic. In no time at all Sarah was nestled into his chest. As he ran the sponge along her arms she watched. Jareth pushed her up to wash her back before moving cautiously to her left side. The ribs were still not healed. A little more magic should help them along. Cupping her breasts she gave a soft moan. He felt his own control seeping away the farther down his hands traveled.

"Please Jareth." It was so soft her could hardly hear her ask. Jareth kissed her neck getting more soft moans. "Please stop teasing me. I want you to pleasure me." Farther his hand went making her gasp. "Yes please." She moaned gripping the edge of the tub. On hand played with her nub while the other pushed the tips of two fingers in her core. She moved with his rhythm, causing louder moans and the complete loss of her control. Sarah stopped breathing as she orgasm.

"Well that was informative, my love."

Sarah groaned turning to face him. "I won't get angry in the morning." Jareth sat back groaning. Sarah's gentle hand ran his length. "Once the ritual is over you are going to need to put some time a side for me. We need to talk about what me having a baby means."

"Its simple, Sarah. If you agree to be the mother of my children it means you love me as much as I love you." Jareth slide farther into the tub. He wanted to watcher this time so he wrapped her legs around his waist. This time it was two full fingers. Sarah would have none of it. She moved his hands to her sud covered breasts.

"Consider this practice." Sarah slid over his manhood. His hand fell to her waist. "You fit in me so perfectly." Jareth pulled her down to him to kiss her, as he thrust upwards.

"Children?" Jareth slid his hand down her back. "How many do you want?" He didn't want her asking such serious questions but this was his glorious Sarah.

"If you are the mother the fates have given me, I want you to tell me when you want them. It that is in the first two years we are joined or every ten years, until the end of time, I will endeavor to fulfill that need." She tightened around him. That was all he could take in the tiny confined space.

"Lets go for two to start. I have a mortal's life span."

"For you my love anything." He laid her on her goblin bed. "Keep smiling and moaning like that and we will conceive our first tonight."

"The war is over. The faster we give the magic back-" Her moans were louder now. He bent to her peaks. She was peaking again. Jareth remember they only had a little time so he let his instinct take over. He rolled her on top. Watching her naked and wet on him excited him. His excitement traveled to her, causing Sarah into a hard fall that last for what seemed like forever. Jareth thrusting into her the whole time. Soon he couldn't take it any more. She was so tight around him. He sat up taking her lips as he moved her hips.

"Yes, Jareth." Was all she had to say to cause the king of goblins to fall over the edge. Sarah watched as her normally well controlled king lost it all inside her. His pleasure pushed her over the edge one last time. Falling back on the bed she laid feathery kisses on his lips and eyes. "Better than I imagined."

"So you day dream about us?" He gave her a conceded smirk. "You are not as good as my dreams." She faked annoyance, while grinning, sitting up." Jareth groaned. "We have time for one more go." She nodded.

"We are in your realm. Its been like ten minutes in mine."

"Indeed." Jareth turned them on their side. "Lay on your belly flat." He saw her confusion but she did it. Jareth then began the best message Sarah had ever has. Half asleep Jareth lifted her hips. Teasing her entrance Sarah groaned into the pillow. "This is called pixie style." Sliding back into her was like coming home. Her warm tight embrace gave them both pleasure.

However the child in the other room crying out stopped everything. Both groan ups rushed to the mirror to go back. On the other side Sarah found Diana had just rolled on to her broken arm. Jareth came behind her. She was leaning over the bed. Would this be what it is like to have children with her? The constant worry when their child was hurt or sick.

"Go take a shower love. I will stay with her." She did just that coming out is a silk nighty that fell to the floor. Green was most certainly the right color for her. "She is in less distress if you lay with her." Jareth met Sarah half way. "I will take a shower." He kissed her softly.

Sarah laid with her tiny sister. "Is this what it would be like to have a little one with him?" She asked the sleeping girl. Sarah looked when she heard the door open. Jareth had cut his hair while in there. The mullet was gone just sandy blonde hair in a more grown up style. It would be easier to upkeep. Jareth's chest was naked save the towel he was dying his face with. Blue silk pants tied at his waist.

"What is it precious?"

"I just was imagining that you would sleep in the nude."

"When there is only me, I do." He motioned to the tiny one. He hung the towel on the metal bed frame. "Would you like to share beds from now on? Or is that too quick?"

"Lets see how tomorrow will go. I don't know if I can handle more than one day at a time right now." Jareth slid in on the other side of Diana. "Thank you for tonight."

"We need to talk like this more often. I have noticed your mind has matured quite a bit. I would love to pick it." He smiled down at the girls. "I can imagine her as our child. She and Toby look so much like you with my hair. That this is what married life would be with you."

"I know. I'm just not ready to give you my everything."

"I just want your hand, Sarah. Changing you at this point would be disastrous. You can give me a piece of your mind from time to time. After tonight I would love for you to give me your heart because where your heart goes your body peaks to attention. I know there is no room in there for me so I will give you mine so you can fill both up with your worries, doubts and loves."

"Damn Jareth. Nothing I could ever say to you could top that." She grinned.

"There are three things that would make my heart exploded in happiness. I will wait forever to hear you say them."

"So you aren't going to tell me." She took his hand. "Of course not. Then they wouldn't be genuine."

"Good night my love." Sarah fell asleep then.

Morning came to Sarah sleeping alone. Sun shone through the windows. Sarah looked to the clock. It was only seven. She groaned. Last night was a horrible dream but also the best think that had ever happened to her.

"Sarah's awake." She heard Diana call. Looking over to the child now climbing in her bed, Sarah saw the cast now signed by people. "Jareth took me to see your friends. Each one signed my cast." Sarah started reading her sister's arm. Each royal a different glittery pen. Mycle blue, Barth green, Justin black. Sarah smiled at the note Nyla wrote. "Do you want to sign it?"

"Of course, I do." Sarah sat up taking a purple pen from her sister. Sarah made hers the biggest print next to Jareth's. "There done." She gave the pen back. "Now young lady why are you awake?"

"Just woke up."

"She woke me up crawling over me to get out." Jareth kissed the top of the pouting head. "I took her to your father. We got him some food and a change of clothes. I let him use your bathroom at home. After I cleaned up of course." Jareth placed a try with breakfast over her lap. Cleaning was a good idea. Evidence that Henry Williams' daughter was sleeping with the king might not go over well.

"The trade talks?"

"Postponed until the condition on my heir is known." Jareth sat on the edge of the bed. "Your father wants to talk to you as well. After class just drive over to the hospital. Diana and I will be taking the next watch." Diana saluted with her broken arm. "We are good little soldiers. Aren't we?" Jareth pulled Diana on to his lap to tickle the girl.

Sarah watched the scene. Her heart hurt. He would make great father. He wants to be her other half. He wants share her pain and her loves. Jareth looked up at her smiling. "I love you." His smile faded a second. Sarah smiled at his shock. If only their lives were not so complicated.

"That is one." He kissed her. "Now eat your breakfast. June and Dani want to talk to you the second they see you."

"How do you know?" She paled.

"They keep saying my name. To each other." Makes sense he would hear them. "Now eat love. I need to call your Aunt." Diana stayed with Sarah to help eat all Sarah's favorite food. Scrambled eggs, strawberries, and a Starbucks white mocha.

"Jareth, loves you a lot. More than Mommy loves us." Diana said out of the blue. "Can he be a part of out family? I want you to smile Sarah. He makes me happy so he can make you happy too."

"I know he can darling. There is just so much going on. The trade talks, my schooling, me training his army, then there is Toby and our parents."


End file.
